


Ashes to Ashes

by olympia6000



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: Moving from Texas isn't exactly the thing Leo wanted to do in his senior year of high school, but maybe this quaint little town has secrets yet to be known...
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> We're stuck in the middle of nowhere  
> Yeah, you know we took our time to get there  
> We're hiding out in a dream  
> Catching fire like kerosene

It was always rainy. What about small towns in the middle of nowhere always made them rainy? It wasn’t that he disliked the rain, it was a big adjustment moving from the ever sunny Texas. When Leo heard the news he would be moving from the place he’d known since birth to a quaint town on some island off Maine, he laughed, thinking it was all a joke. But, alas, twas not. His mother, Esperanza, had been offered a job as a resident nurse in the only hospital on the island. For some reason, she thought it was the perfect time to pack up their lives and go. As if it wasn’t Leo’s senior year. 

He had tried to tell her that it was a bad idea. 

“If there’s a zombie apocalypse, we’ll have nowhere to go,” and “An Island? I don’t even know how to swim!” 

His mother was dead set on her decision, even with all of her son’s caution with moving. She believed that change could be good, that change was oftentimes needed. Leo would come to understand. She knew he would. 

They moved before the start of school, thank god, he’d be able to fall away into obscurity although that proved not to be true. Everyone was always whispering about the boy who was taking 7 AP classes. Did these kids have not have anything better to gossip about? It was like every corner he walked; eyes were turning to look at him. 

Except in the library. 

As dumb as it sounded, Leo always took comfort in a library. It was quiet, his brain could think without overloading itself, and it was usually empty, so no one would bother him. 

Leo would spend hours in the library whenever he could, reading book after book about the island. Today, he pulled an informational book about the town from the history section, blowing off the dust from the spine. It was a beautiful book clothed in royal blue leather. He sat down at a large table and flipped to the chapter that highlighted Longoria Highschool. 

Historically, it was a Catholic school run by the town’s bishop dating back to the 1800s. In more recent years since the ’70s, it transitioned to a private chartered prep school run by the town council. Meaning yes, Leo did wear a uniform. Dark blue slacks with a white button-up shirt and tie. A grey sweater was placed over the ensemble, which bore the school’s insignia. He had to have his hair combed and gelled, which wasn’t his favorite thing, and he wore a pair of black dress shoes on his feet. Leo didn’t know his mother had signed him up for the rip off version of Hogwarts. 

He chuckled to himself a little as he continued to read the book. 

A few pages into the chapter, he came to old pictures of what the school looked like before the weathered brick was overtaken by ivy and vine. The school was built in an old manor, repurposed to look like the witch school from The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Once again, Leo didn’t think this town was gonna be spooky season all year long. It had tall towers that were used for science classes and large rooms lit by gas lamps and candlelight. He actually liked the aesthetic, but it was still weird. 

The school was beautiful, and he was lucky all of the students were nice and well-behaved. He had been in a pretty rough public school before, so the switch-up was welcome. His teachers really seemed to admire him as well, which was a plus. He didn’t mind being a teacher’s pet. 

The only downside was the school had no football team. Instead, they housed Rugby, Lacrosse, and Swim. They weren’t awful, yet growing up in Texas skewed your taste in sports a certain way. 

He spent his lunch in the library finishing up the chapter, forgoing actual food. He wasn’t ready for the bell to ring, however, when it did, he knew he had to pack up and move on to AP Chemistry. 

Leo didn’t really talk to anyone during the day, which he counted as a small blessing. It wasn’t that he was unfriendly, he just didn’t know if this would last long. It was his senior year, he would be leaving in 9 months for college, no use in making connections when he knows they won’t mean much. 

At home that evening, his mother was in the kitchen, making dinner when he walked through the door. 

“Welcome home,  _ mijo _ .” He smiled into his mother’s hug, breathing in the warm smell of her cinnamon shampoo. It didn’t feel like home, but he wasn’t about to say that to her. 

“You’re here early.”

Back in Texas, Esperanza used to work at the local fire department as an EMT, she was never home before Leo was. 

“This new job has its perks, don’t you think?” Seeing his mother more often was definitely something he could get used to. 

“It does,” bumping her hip and taking the ladle. He wasn’t exactly sure what she was cooking, but Leo has always been the type of kid to help out around the kitchen. Ever since his Tia Callida was around, he had learned how to cook for himself, take care of himself when the women in his life couldn’t always be there. Plus, it wasn’t his mother’s job to take care of him. Leo wanted her to sit down and relax, he could read the tension in her shoulders. 

Whatever Esperanza was cooking smelled amazing. As usual. It was some kind of chili soup, minus the beans, just the way he liked it. Weirdly enough, he didn’t like beans. It smelled spicy, and he could see the bowl of cheese she had sat on the side for topping. 

When it was finished, Leo poured two bowls, one for himself and one for his mom, sprinkling the cheese on top, and going to join her on the couch. 

“How was your day?” Taking the bowl from him and smoothing a hand over his curls that were breaking free of the gel. 

“It was alright. I read more of the history book. For a small town, there really is so much behind it.” He bit his lip, trying to catch all the cheese on the spoon. 

“Tell me about it?” She closed her eyes, looking tired, but happy. Leo smiled. He liked seeing his mom like this. Like she didn’t have to worry about the weight of the world pressing down on her shoulders. It’s something Leo never wanted to end. If being here in the middle of nowhere made her feel that way, he could learn how to cope. 

He went on to tell her about the chapters he had read. All about the history of Longoria Prep and the building of the Town Hall. It wasn’t long before they had both finished their bowls, and the evening telenovela was on. 

Leo’s room was a nice size, not as tiny as his room back in Texas but not huge like some of the kids that go to school with him. It had a nice large bay window like something out of Peter Pan, and his own bathroom. At night, when the moon was shining, it came right in and settled an energy throughout his space. It was really freaking cool. Most nights, he got a full nine-hour sleep though recently, he’d been experiencing odd dreams that would wake him up for hours at end. 

Most of the time, the dreams had no meaning. Little things like, forgetting his house key or getting a bad grade on a test. Other times, they were vivid and would stick with him for the rest of the day. 

That night, as Leo laid down, looking at the full moon coming in, he knew something was off. Once he drifted off to sleep, his imagination ran wild. Leo was flying above the clouds, looking down at the ocean below him. He felt as if someone was holding him up, then again, maybe not. There was a feeling of freedom that was soon overtaken by a pull in his gut. Then everything was hot. He was sweating, and the sky was turning red, but there was no sun. He began to scream, the heat agonizing. Then he woke up. 

It was five o’clock in the morning. Nothing significant, but it wasn’t like Leo could go back to sleep now. 


	2. Castaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause you walked out and left me stranded  
> Nothing left but picture frames  
> And I just keep on asking myself  
> How'd we drift so far away from where we left off yesterday?

Leo needed to learn how to tie a tie. He couldn’t continue to go to this crazy fancy school and not know how to tie a tie. There were precisely three minutes before the bell rang for AP Psychology, and he had to be there to secure his seat in the perfect spot of class. Not too far to the front, but not in the way back. He let out a frustrated huff as once again, it all got jumbled into a knot. Behind him, someone giggled before slipping into his line of sight. 

“Here lemme just-,” as she went on to fix his tie, tucking it into the front of his sweater vest. 

“Thank you.” Leo wouldn’t say he’s awkward but, he’s also not exactly the most extroverted person alive. He realizes his answer sounded robotic. Yet, he was more concerned with getting to class on time then striking up a meaningless conversation. 

“No problem, see you around,” and she bounced away with a skip to her step. From the back, Leo could see she had short brown hair which was tied into a loose ponytail and wore a sports jacket of some sort. His guess would be lacrosse, he’s not sure. She had a sweet ping to her voice that made Leo almost wished he had asked her name, before realizing he now had a minute to sprint down the hall to avoid being late. 

Thankfully, he made it to class before the old bell rang throughout the building. His teacher was kind enough to disregard the disheveled way he speed-walked into the room. 

Now, Leo wasn’t a daydreamer, still, somehow today must have been so off course that he drifted from reality, staring out of the window and looking at the array of greens and browns outside. Autumn was coming upon them, no doubt, and he was excited. His favorite season by far was Summer, but Fall was a close contender. He had done some of his best living in the Fall.

He didn’t think of anything specific in particular, just school and his mom. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she saving someone’s life? Or maybe helping to bring new life into the world? Esperanza Maria Valdez could do it all, it didn’t matter what. The thought warmed him. He suddenly got a feeling of Deja Vu, from his dream last night. The way his body had been heating and heating, with him not knowing how to calm the flames. This time, he felt it from within, not outside. The warmth was gathered near his heart and spreading to his fingers and toes. It was cozy, like a summer campfire. 

He was knocked from his thoughts when someone walked by, dropping a note on his desk while on their way to the trash can.

“Smooth,” Leo mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. He could only dream of what it would say or...wait, he didn’t care. He had half a mind to get up and follow the boy to the trash, dropping the note in as well. Something convinced him it may be more beneficial to open it. 

So against his better judgment, he did. 

It wasn’t a written note or letter or anything of that sort, instead, a drawing. Leo didn’t know what he was looking at, at first until he realized it was himself. Someone had taken the time to draw a decent sketch of him. Leo was shocked, to say the least. He was expecting some crude joke or dumb one-liner at the most however...this was unprecedented. There Leo was at his desk, his eyes drawn large with a gleam done by pen. He was staring out of the window with an aura around him. If Leo was getting this right, it was bright orange flames, drawn with a highlighter. 

As Discreetly as possible, Leo looked around the room, trying to find the hidden artist when his eyes caught a glimpse of a mirror. The girl at the desk had long curly red hair, and in the mirror, he could see her bright green eyes smirking back at him. 

Leo didn’t stay to ask questions and canoodle after class. The experience was rather unsettling, really. He had been at this school for weeks now, and no one had approached him, ever. But suddenly, within the span of the same two hours, girls who would have never talked to him back home were helping and drawing him? Something just didn’t add up, and he didn’t want to be around when the punchline hits. 

He ate lunch again in the library, hoping no more strange occurrences would happen now that he was out of the public eye. For the first 30 minutes, it worked. 

Leo heard the tray being set down before the chair scraped across the floor. He looked up through his eyelashes to see the red-haired girl from his Psych class. She didn’t say a word to him and started to eat her lunch of salad and granola. Leo, being as smart as he is, didn’t get up early enough to pack a lunch, and his stomach felt the emptiness whenever he spied the girl’s lettuce. 

He cleared his throat and trudged on, hoping she would become disinterested after a while and not try to begin a conversation. That had to be his least liked thing. When Leo was concentrated on something, it was better to let him be focused. With his ADHD and ADD, it was hard to pay attention in class. His prescription helped, but his mom didn’t like him to always take it. Which meant school days could be hit or miss. Today was feeling like a miss. 

The lunch hour was coming to a draw when the girl passed over another sticky note, this one folded in half and larger than the first one. Leo didn’t want to take it, but he knew it was easier to go along with whatever game she was playing to stay aware and safe. The paper was still warm from where she had been drawing on it. When he opened it, on the inside was a brightly colored crest. It looked ancient, like something given to medieval or renaissance knights. It was red and orange, a lion with its mouth open in a loud roar surrounded by a sparkling Fleur De Lis. Leo thought maybe it was a drawing from the book she wanted to share with him, except he hadn’t seen anything like that in his reading. 

When he looked back up to her, she was already standing, strapping on her backpack. 

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare, nice to meet you,” and she left with a nod. 

To sum up his day, Leo was tired and confused. School had been draining. It didn’t get any better after lunch hour when he just wanted to get home to his bed where he could nap until dinner. The drawings had been bugging him all day. What did they mean? Why was she giving them to Leo? Was this her way of making friends? No right? Nobody in their right mind made friends like that. Or is it just something Leo is missing altogether? 

Either way, he was unsettled the whole walk home, feeling that uneasiness of eyes on his back again. When he walked through the front door, his mom wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen, so Leo assumed she was still on her way home. There was a familiar sound of a car lock clicking from the driveway that he was sure was Esperanza, he didn’t think twice when she knocked on the door. It wouldn’t be the first time his mother had forgotten her key. They still hadn’t gotten around to find a good hiding place at the front door yet. 

“ _ Hola Mami, que _ -” he stopped cold when a throat was cleared. His head snapped up from the bowl of tortilla flour. “You are not my mother.” Yeah, Leo, how perceptive of you. 

He didn’t know what else to say, he was caught off-guard by the guy standing in front of him. 

Dark curly hair that was on the longer side, tan brown skin that was a right few shades lighter than Leo’s. An amused smile was set on his face that made Leo uneasy, and he had piercing sea-green eyes. Leo’s mouth was dry. It wasn’t every day he met someone so... pretty? Uh, ok. That’s weird.

“No, I am not. My name’s Percy,” offering a hand to shake. It was firm and warm, and Leo could barely stumble out his own name amid all of his thoughts. 

“Is Esperanza home?” how did Percy know his mother? It surely was long past the time of the initial small-town buzz, and no one had come knocking on their door even then. 

“Um, no, but you’re welcome to stay and wait. It should only be a few minutes,” Leo answered slowly, setting the bowl down on the counter to brush the flour off of his hands. He must’ve looked so dumb when he opened the door. Standing slack-jawed with flour all over the place. If he had OCD, he would be highly disappointed in himself. 

“If that’s alright with you?” Percy gave him a look that obviously meant he was reading through Leo’s facade and that, was unnerving. They had just met for the first time for crying out loud, his code was not supposed to be that easy to crack. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if not,” he gave Percy a tight-lipped smile before gesturing to the couch and going back into the kitchen. 

Leo braced his hands on the counter. Surely it wouldn’t be long until his mother returned, right? She had been home before him usually, what about today was different? Is she ok? Was there an incident at the hospital? Maybe he should call to check up on her, he never knew what could happen and how unpredictable situations could be and-

“What are you cooking?” Percy’s voice, though smooth, made Leo jump. He had forgotten he wasn’t alone, and it had been simple for him to think Percy would stay in one place in an unfamiliar situation such as this. 

“I was just- uh, I was just making tortillas,” Leo couldn’t see straight. He didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t feeling alright and try as he might, it didn’t seem like he was keeping it a secret from Percy. 

There was a furrow in the other’s dark brow that Leo didn’t like. He wasn’t one for others’ concerns over him. It was easier to fake it. So, he forced himself to stand, back straight and returned to mixing his bowl, making sure the dough was getting stiff, and that he hadn’t missed any steps. 

Leo felt Percy’s eyes tracing and scanning his face, but he paid no mind, as long as the other didn’t say anything about it, it would be fine. 

“So, you liking school?” Percy leaned against the counter, not caring that flour was coating his sleeves. 

“It’s alright. I’ve been in worse, at least this one has a good program. The teachers are nice. The students are...friendly.” He thought about that Rachel girl and the drawings he has sitting in the inside pocket of his jacket. 

“Good good, I remember my mom wanting me to check in on you, since you were the new student and all, but you seemed to get into the swing of things quickly. Is moving around something you do often or?”

“I wouldn’t say often, no. I just know how to adapt.” He gave Percy a small smile, enough that it would signal Leo wanted to end the conversation. 

Percy apparently didn’t read social cue as well as Leo would have hoped. 

“You know, your dad was from here.”

Leo was not expecting that. The fact that Percy even knew who his dad was or could even think to bring it up was…

“Really?” the dough felt soft in his hands. He needed to keep kneading, but he couldn’t think of anything else other than this conversation now. 

“Yeah, our parents were all really good friends. They went to Longoria prep together. My mom, Sally, by the way, always wondered when Tia Espe would move back.”

So Percy wasn’t lying. Only people who knew his mother called her Espe. Now thinking about it, his mother did talk to a woman named Sally from time to time.

“How is your dad doing? Mom mentioned it was just Tia who was moving here.”

Leo sucked in a breath. 

In recent years, Leo knew his dad. He knew his favorite food, his favorite movie, the fact that Leo was his favorite son. But before, when Leo was growing up, he barely even knew he had one. His father, Hector, hadn’t been around when he was little. He was into gambling and betting, and it wasn’t something his mom wanted in their lives when Leo was a baby. So he left, not wanting to change his ways. Hector got into gang violence and had so many run-ins with the cops. Leo had always hated him, not understanding why he had left him and his mom and blaming all of their misfortune on him. 

As he got older and learned more and more from his mother, it didn’t get easier, but he felt more forgiveness. So, when his dad came knocking on their door in Texas, Leo was ready to hear all of it. And they bonded. It took some time, but all throughout the rest of middle school and high school, he and his dad got super close. They both liked to tinker and read. He was extremely smart, having been the only one in his family to finish high school and eventually get a bachelor’s degree in engineering. Leo felt proud to call him Dad. 

But life had it out for him. It was the spring of his Junior year, Leo hadn’t been there, he was waiting for Hector to come and pick him up from robotics club. Leo didn’t know what was taking so long. He was scrolling the web, looking through the news, and that’s how he found out. He found out his dad had died from police brutality through an anti-Black Lives Matter troll page on Facebook. He hadn’t known what to do. The video was so clear, he watched it over and over until the club sponsor was able to hear the whispers starting and rip the phone from Leo’s hand. It was too late by then, the shakey recording was etched inside his mind. 

It hadn’t felt fair. Something Leo believed he had just gotten back, was taken from him so soon. She wouldn’t say it, but Leo thought his death was another reason Esperanza wanted to get out of Texas. If this is the town she grew up in, it makes even more sense. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until he tasted the salt of his own tears. 

“Woah,” he mumbled, more tears falling. He couldn’t stop. “That’s- that was weird. How did you, how did you make me do that?” he covered his mouth with his hand, hoping that would cease the reactions coming from him. 

“I didn’t mean to, I mean, it’s a thing I do I just didn’t expect…” Percy apologized. 

Neither did Leo. Leo never cries. Especially not in front of strangers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,” Percy stepped closer to him, Leo taking a cautionary flinch backward.

Percy tried again, reaching a hand up to place it softly on Leo’s arm. While Leo didn’t exactly like being touched, he was aware of how comforted he felt. He wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

“No, no, not bad just...my dad passed away. Earlier this year.” Leo didn’t know why he was telling him this. Or why was he still crying?

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

He shook his head. Wasn’t any use in saying sorry for something only a white police officer would do to an innocent Afro-Latin man walking down the street. Honestly, what more could you expect from Trump’s America? 

He turned his head to say something to Percy and was thrown off by how close they were. What was it with people and being in his space today? He felt so observed as Percy’s bright eyes locked on to his own. Leo’s skin started to get hot, itchy as a look flashed across Percy’s face when he felt his breathing pick up. 

Gently, Percy touched a piece of gel hardened hair from Leo’s forehead, moving it back into place from where it had fallen. 

Leo panicked, not sure what any of this was, what, if anything, was about to happen, or why it was happening in the first place! He pushed away from Percy quickly, wrapping his arms around himself in a closed-off manner. He didn’t understand why he had just had the reaction he did, but… it didn’t matter. It was irrelevant. Just as this will be tomorrow when he walks into the school’s wide double oak doors. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he was saved from having to say more when he heard the lock click, his mother walking through the door. With Percy was distracted, Leo sprinted up to his room, longing for peace and quiet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two! Changing things up a lil hm~ 
> 
> See y'all next Friday! don't forget to leave a lil comment if you like!


	3. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama said  
> Fulfill the prophecy  
> Be something greater  
> Go make a legacy  
> Manifest destiny

The next day at school was not what Leo had expected. Which actually didn’t surprise him. His intuition was usually wrong. From the moment he walked through the front door, Percy was on him like a hawk, and Leo did not like it. People like Percy just didn’t interact with people like Leo, they never had. It made Leo feel uneasy like he was the subject of a massive school-wide prank, and they were nearing the grand reveal. And Leo liked pranks, he used to pull them all the time before his ex stopped talking to him and moved across the country. 

He felt so uncomfortable around Percy. Leo had bawled in front of him the day before, that sort of thing just didn’t happen. 

As Leo neared his classroom, he felt himself relax. Percy couldn’t follow him into a class he didn’t have...right? Wrong. Percy walked right in behind him. Taking a seat on the windowsill next to Leo’s desk. He was just trying to get through AP calc. He didn’t need the added pressure of someone watching him. The teacher didn’t even say anything as the bell rang. 

He wasn’t able to concentrate through any of class. His mind kept wandering to the windowsill. He couldn’t help wondering why no one else was unnerved by Percy’s presence. Did he always drop into classes that weren’t his? He also couldn’t stop thinking about his mom. Why hadn’t Esperanza told him she had grown up here? This is where she met dad, and Leo had no idea. Why did they ever leave? It was safe and sweet, what was the story there? 

“Mr. Valdez? I invite you back to class. Could you please take your attention from the window and give me the answer to number 6?” His teacher was a really nice older man, but the kind tone of his voice couldn’t wash away the harsh giggles of his classmates. 

Wait. Looking out the window? Leo had been watching Percy, eyes like magnets. 

It was almost like...well, no, that didn’t make any sense. He looked back to Percy, who held a finger up to his lips. Leo’s eyes widened, and without answering the question, he excused himself from class. 

This wasn’t real. Maybe he was still tired from the day before. Or perhaps he had been sleeping the whole time. This was an awful lucid nightmare. 

Leo turned to look behind him, just in case he was followed. Lucky him, he was stopped abruptly from the front by the very person he was running from. 

“Where are you going?” Percy’s fingers rubbed circles

into Leo’s shoulders, his face showing genuine curiosity and concern, although Leo didn’t know why. 

“Get away from me.” He said it with more caution than conviction. 

“What did I do?” Percy’s brows furrowed, making a pit in Leo’s stomach. He was nervous, anxious, and he knew Percy could tell. A shiver ran up his spine as Percy trailed his hand down Leo’s arm, clasping their palms together. 

“You don’t know me.” He yanked his hand back only for Percy to take this as some game of push and pull. 

Silence fell between them, the tension in the air as Leo was trying to figure out what to do next. 

Percy rubbed his thumb over Leo’s hand. “I do.”

“I do know you. I know all about Texas and your dad. About Travis.” Leo’s head shot up to look Percy dead in the eye. 

“I know that you didn’t take your medications this morning and that this whole situation makes you uncomfortable like never before.” Percy pulled him around a corner, a hallway Leo hadn’t even seen existed, and they sat on a bench. 

“I’ve been watching you, Leo. As creepy as that sounds, but it’s... it’s been hard not to.” 

Leo’s breath caught in his throat. Percy was doing that thing again. Like whatever he had done the day before to make him get...emotional. Leo didn’t like it. 

“I have to go,”

“Wait, Leo, there’s so much we need to talk about. I-”

“Goodbye, Percy,” getting up, shrugging his hand away. 

Percy held fast, holding him still for one final moment.

“Don’t take the little red pill tomorrow.”

Leo couldn’t spend too much time thinking of what it meant as the bell rang, and he sped off to his next class. 

He was so dumb. Why was he doing this? With a flush of the toilet, they were gone. His little red pills spilled down the drain. He had no reason to be trusting Percy at all. What if those pills were keeping him alive? They were iron pills from his understanding. They had been apart of his morning routine for years. His ADHD pills, then ADD, anxiety, finally, the little red ones. Even when he didn’t take the others, his mom, and eventually, his dad, always made sure he took the red ones. They helped to keep him healthy and fight against his anemia.

Yet something about Percy’s voice, his face. Leo couldn’t get it out of his head all morning. He could hear Percy’s voice warning him not to take the pills when he stepped into his bathroom that morning. Weirdly enough, he listened. Now, he’s watching the final swirl of the toilet and taking a deep breath. What’s done is done. If he dies today, at least he’ll know why. 

School started out regularly enough. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it was the same as it had been the last couple of months he had been attending. Percy wasn’t waiting for him at the windowsill during AP Calc, and no brunettes were fixing his tie during class switch. Rachel wasn’t offering him drawings during AP Psychology, and during the lunch hour, he wasn’t interrupted by anything besides his own reading. 

Leo thought maybe the pills were a placebo. All-day, he had a hot itch underneath his skin. The pills worked to keep his body temperature regulated as he was usually cold, yet this was the exact opposite. He ended up shedding his jacket and eventually rolling up his sleeves. He was sweating like crazy, and Leo didn’t know why. The number of times he had to leave the classroom to paper towel off his body was unacceptable. 

The final bell rang, dismissing all students for the day. Leo took his precious time packing his books away. If he had known that a certain someone was going to take that time to appear before him, Leo would have been the first one out of the classroom. 

Percy smirked in front of him, his hands braced on Leo’s desk as he watched him pack his things away. 

“Yes?” Leo asked, pasting on a fake smile. 

“I was just wondering if you took my advice.” Of course, he was, smug idiot. He really was no better than Travis wow. 

“Against my better judgment, I did. Thanks to you, I’ve had one of the worst days imaginable.” He zipped his book bag, slinging it on his shoulder as he pointed a finger at Percy. 

“Woah woah, it really couldn’t have been that bad.” Percy placed a hand on Leo’s arm, and he swears he saw a small trail of a wispy mist float into the air as Percy’s fingers jumped back. 

“Oh. So it was bad.” 

“Yes, bad! What even was that!” Leo didn’t have time for this. He had known Percy long enough to know he was someone who liked to play games. Leo didn’t have time for games anymore.

“I would have warned you yesterday, but you ran off before I could get out what I wanted.”

Leo gave him an agitated ‘go on’ gesture. 

“The pills were blocking your abilities. They’re starting to awaken,” Percy almost sounded...excited.

Leo couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. What? Abilities? Awakenings? Since when was his life becoming the beginning of a bad superhero squad movie. 

Percy was giving him an “I’m not joking” look. 

On second thought, he didn’t even want to entertain the idea! He couldn’t afford to go loco at a time like this. 

“Sorry, I just don’t believe you,” he hoisted his bag on his shoulder once more and left out the classroom, filing away the stunned look on Percy’s face. 

Leo took the short walk home at a brisk pace. He didn’t know why, but he felt he needed to talk to his mom. She could possibly make some sense of the nonsense Percy was trying to spit at him. 

“Moooooom!” he called as he walked in the front door. He could see the light on in the study and took the stairs up two by two to get to her. 

“Mom,” a little out of breath as he plopped into the chair next to her. 

“Yes,  _ mijo _ , what is it?” 

He sighed, sinking into an armchair. 

“I need to talk to someone sensible.” He had always had a flair for the dramatic. Yet, he couldn’t think to tone it down right now, he was more focused on getting the reformation that his current situation was ridiculous. 

“What are you talking about?” reaching over, messing her hands in his all too perfect hair. 

“It’s Percy!”

Esperanza laughed. As if this was a laughing matter! 

“I didn’t realize you would be-” she gave him a look. 

“What? Mom, no, please, I can’t even think about  _ that _ right now. Especially not with Percy. He’s been spouting nonsense lately. I honestly can’t believe why I listened to throw out my pills this morning.”

Esperanza raised her eyebrow that didn’t sound like her Leo. Not recently, anyway. She sat up straighter, closing the book she was reading. 

“I know I’m sorry, really. I shouldn’t have listened to him, today has been awful enough without the added layers of being punished.” 

She took a long look at him. Taking in his face, his skin, the look on his face. Leo was her child, her only son, her life’s joy. She had watched him grow, helped him learn. She’ll never forget when she had to stop helping him with homework, algebra, and engineering wasn’t exactly her thing, but she always tried. 

She had been there through bad days, good days, coming out, break ups...death. Yet there was so much that she hadn’t shared with him. Esperanza had agreed with Hector on one thing before he left. It was best for some things to be kept secret. At least until she felt he was ready. 

In truth, Leo had been ready for years, it was Esperanza who wasn’t. She wanted her child to stay a child, as selfish as it was. Between the move and her new job, she hadn’t found the time. 

“Mom?” Leo asked, catching her eye. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

Leo’s face took on a look of confusion as he opened his mouth to speak. 

Esperanza cut him off. “Let me explain.” 

“When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. You know that. But there was so much more. My family, our families, your fathers included, knew you would be the one to carry on the family legacy, carrying both of us in you. Leonidas is a family name, coming from “he who is a lion.””

“I know you’ve mentioned that before but what-”

“ _ Paciencia mijo, por favor. _ ” She took his hands, rubbing her thumbs over his soft skin. He nodded and let her continue. 

“Our family has descended from a long line of brave men and women, most of whom lived on this exact island. You could say we play an important part in the history of this place. Of course, like most things, there’s more. For starters, Percy was right.”

Leo almost laughed, but he continued to listen. 

“Those red pills were not for your anemia. They were suppressants. A blocker of sorts for your...unexplainable.”

“Unexplainable? What is that?”

“Percy probably called them powers or abilities.”

That time Leo did laugh. “Funny mom, really hilarious.” Esperanza wasn’t joining in. 

“When our families first came to this island. It was a safe haven. A place for people like us to live and learn. We are descended from the mythical Phoenix bird. The members of your father’s side of the family were gifted with special control over fire. Heat is a conductant. They are immune and able to bend it to their will. You are too. You always have been I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.” 

Leo didn’t believe what he was hearing. She was telling the truth though, his mom had never lied to him. Sure she had kept this from him for his safety, but she hadn’t lied. Leo trusted her. 

“I’m sorry for keeping it from you for so long.”

Leo didn’t even notice his body was moving until he felt his mother in his embrace. 

“Don’t be sorry. You did what you thought was best. As my mom, I have to agree with you.” 

Esperanza looks at him quizzically. 

“Are you sure? Is there...anything you want to know?” 

“No, I really,” he stops to breathe, looking at her. “I just want to continue taking the suppressants,” smiling at her. 

He watches his mother’s face morph from confused to understanding. 

“Okay, If that’s what you really want.”

Leo smiled at her once more, nodding his head. Anything to avoid this giant truth bomb that was just thrown at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you all next Friday on the 13th, spooky!!!!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a review and subscribe.
> 
> (P.S. also love questions)


	4. How Do You Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, how did I manage to lose me?  
> I am not this desperate, not this crazy  
> There's no way I'm stickin' 'round to find out  
> I won't lose like that, I won't lose myself

Leo no longer liked going to school. It had only been bearable in the first place, and that was before he had to worry about stalker classmates and secret societies. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking of that. He was working on an AP Euro project that deserved all of his undivided attention. The library was going to close soon for the end of lunch hour and he needed to have the essay portion finished before it was over. His partner wasn’t exactly the most help, which was fine with Leo, he preferred working alone anyway. 

He just needed one last book to finish off the in-depth paragraph about the history of Sweden. The Dewey decimal system was ingrained in his brain, so it was just his luck that his new school decided to fuck with everything and use their own made-up system that was “more efficient and easier for students to utilize.” Lies. No one even used the library. 

It wasn’t where it should have been, but eventually, Leo found the book, reaching up to get it from one of the higher shelves. If he had a ladder, this would be much less humiliating, thank goodness no one was there to watch. 

From behind him, someone cleared their throat. Leo caught his breath as he feared it was Percy, the person he had managed to avoid all day. 

When he looked behind, he let out a sigh when it wasn’t who he thought it was, but Leo froze for an entirely different reason. 

The guy that stood in front of him looked identical to Superman just...blond. Easily, he reached a tan, muscular arm up the bookshelf to grab the high standing book, offering it to Leo.

“How cliche,” Leo hummed under his breath as he took the book. 

“There was a better way then, for you to get it?” 

Leo’s head snapped up. He hadn’t realized he had said anything out loud. Why was this always happening to him? 

“Valid, although I am positive I would have figured out a way to get what I wanted.” He always did. 

There was a knowing smirk on the strangers face that Leo didn’t like. 

“Thank you very much for your help with the book,” he smiled, gave a small wave, and that was it.

Well, he had thought that would be it. Leo sat back down at his chosen table, ready to hash out the last of his assignment when the stranger sat across from him. He didn’t say anything, just opened a book on the table and began reading. 

From the top of the book, he was now pretending to read, Leo realized A: he had never seen this kid before and B: he wasn’t wearing a school uniform which makes up for the fact that Leo hadn’t seen him around. 

He didn’t want to ask, he stayed quiet reading his book and jotting down notes. 

They almost made it through the rest of the lunch hour before the stranger cleared his throat. 

“We don’t have a library like this, at St. Elizabeth’s, the public school on the island. I’m lucky enough that my Lit teacher has a few connections here.” The stranger’s smile was so nice Leo felt the beginnings of one creeping onto his own face. 

“That is...quite fortunate, I’m sure,” turning his attention back to the book. 

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” The stranger leaned in, putting his arms upon the table. 

“It seems like everyone can tell, whether they walk these halls with me or not.” The comment wasn’t supposed to be funny, so you can imagine Leo’s confusion when the stranger laughed.

“It may be belated, but still, welcome. Names Jason Grace.” He extended his hand for a shake, Leo taking it reluctantly. He wasn’t much for touch anymore, hadn’t been for a while. 

“Leo Valdez.”

Jason nodded, which was a relief. Leo had been thinking the whole time this was another one of his mother’s spies like Percy. His last name didn’t seem to light any bulbs in Jason’s brain. 

The bell rang, startling Leo, who was lost in thought. 

“I’ve got to get back to my school. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Jason asked, standing. 

“Yeah…maybe?” What? Leo didn’t actually mean that. He was just being nice...he thinks? 

  
Leo did end up seeing Jason more and more during lunch hour, mostly. It had become kind of a thing for them to do work together in silence, offering to grab the other books when needed. It was the comfortable kind of companionship Leo had been sort of looking for. Who knew it would take a kid from a completely different school?

He hadn’t seen much of Percy either, which was a small blessing in disguise. It wasn’t that Leo didn’t want to see him, it was more so that he had no clue what to say. The last time they talked was when the green-eyed teen had told Leo he was a magical bird boy. It still freaked him out to think about. He and Esperanza had touched on it a few times but not in the way Leo knew Percy wanted him to. 

It had been easy to avoid Percy, although strangely, it was oddly comforting to know he was watching over him. 

Like right now, sitting in the library, thumbing through a book on advanced chemics, Leo felt eyes, red hot on his back as he peered at Jason over his book. 

The weather had been nice, not too freezing for an island winter near the north but cold enough that Leo hadn’t been prepared at all. 

“So, are you going to winter formal?” Jason asked him nonchalantly, jotting down some notes from his weather book. He had a report due on cloud graphing.

“Winter? Formal?” Leo had no idea what he was talking about. Back in Texas, they only had two seasons, hot and less hot. He knew nothing about seasonal dances. 

Jason pointed a finger behind Leo’s head to a poster that was advertising the dance. $10 a ticket for a fun snow-filled time! 

It sounded awful. 

“Eh. Not really my cup of tea.”

“Really? You’d strike me as someone who would want to go to these types of things,” Jason raised an eyebrow. 

Leo snorted. “Absolutely not. Not anymore.” 

“Why not anymore?”

“Getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we hotshot?” Memories came flashing back to Leo. Happy ones that made the bad ones hurt even more because that was all that lingered. He didn’t want to talk about it. Especially with someone as lovely as Jason. 

“I have a proposition for you.” 

Leo grinned a tad. “What?” 

“Let me take you to the dance. I’ll pay. Unless... I’m still getting too far ahead of myself.”

To tell the truth, Leo had been expecting that. The question was, should he follow through. 

He’d already had his heart broken by one blond. 

“Okay. Fine. But no cheesy stuff.” 

“Oh, please do you even know me? We’re very alike, you and I,” Jason winked at him. Leo rolled his eyes. 

They weren’t alike, but Leo would let him believe what he wanted. 

“Saturday at 8, you can text me your address?” Jason asked, picking up his stuff to leave out. 

Leo gave him a yeah yeah whatever hand before Jason caught it, causing Leo to look up at him. 

Without hesitation, Jason pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, locking their eyes. 

“I’ll see you then.” 

“Yeah.” He hated the blush that touched the tips of his ears.

  
For the rest of the day, Leo had had a little extra pep in his step. It had been a while since he had let someone else in. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but he had time to decide. 

“What’s got you so feel good?” Of course, like a black rain cloud coming to infringe on his sunny day, Percy showed up, bumping shoulders with him on his walk home at the end of the day. 

“My business. Not yours,” shrugging away.

“Oh come on, Leo, it’s been days. Surely that’s been enough time, I just wanna be friends again.”

Leo stops. 

“We were never friends in the first place, Percy! You were just some guy who showed up out of nowhere following me around all the time! I didn’t ask for that.”

“No. No, of course, you didn’t,” Percy said, backing up with his hands raised in surrender. He sounded upset, but Leo couldn’t focus on that. 

The wind whipped tightly between the two of them, making Leo shiver. 

“You’ve got that Jason guy now, right?” 

Leo could have laughed out loud if it wasn’t for how Percy said it. 

“Really? Really! What are you like, jealous or something? Yes, Jason and I have become friends. Sorry? What do you want me to say, Percy?”

“He’s no good, Leo.” Percy stops for a moment as if thinking of the correct thing to say. 

“What? Did he tell you that the two of you are alike? That he understands you?” Percy shakes his head, looking at Leo. 

“Leo, come on! He doesn’t know anything about you. Not like I do. I’ve been trying to get you to understand from the beginning, I just don’t know how. Please don’t go to the dance with him on Saturday.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What kind of manipulation was this? Leo didn’t understand the need for all the smoke and mirrors. If Percy had wanted to ask him to the goddamn dance, then he should have instead of playing all this Hocus Pocus shit.

“No.”

“Leo pleas-”

“No, Percy! I’m tired of doing what everyone is asking me to! I want to go to the dance with Jason, and that’s it! Okay!” Leo felt bad instantly looking at Percy’s face.

The wind that was shushing around them calmed down as his breathing slowed. 

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled I, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be sorry. That was my fault. I told you, I pull those emotions out of you,” Percy reaches forward, grabbing Leo’s hands. They felt extremely warm as he squeezes them. 

“Well, stop,” trying to yank his hands away, but Percy holds fast. 

“I won’t stop. I won’t stop until you realize that you are special, Leo. And Jason, he’s a bad guy. Please, please don’t go to the dance with him on Saturday.”

Leo said he would think about it, but he wouldn’t.

He got home, went straight to his room, and cried. For no reason at all, just to cry. He had felt it welling after he’d yelled at Percy. No way was he going to do that in front of him again. A part of Leo knew Percy knew he was crying right now, and for some reason, that didn’t feel like a defeat. 

He was so fed up with people making decisions for him, he wanted to do his own thing. At the same time, he’d never had someone, so hell-bent on being protecting him. Percy had this honest desire to want to get to know Leo, who he really was. He was so real, and that concept was so foreign to Leo he didn’t want to entertain it in exchange for familiar things. Even if slightly traumatizing.

Leo hadn’t opened up to anyone since the end of Junior year. Ever since his ex up and left him for good and the death of his father, he was solid as a rock. Leo couldn’t tell if opening up to Jason was a good thing or if he was slipping back into old habits. 

With Percy, it was something completely different. He could feel the bits of who he was before everything happened inside him, wanting to push their way through. It was terrifying because that version of Leo was so fragile, so soft. Topsoil, while fun and nurturing, still flew away in the wind. Rocks didn’t. 

It didn’t matter anyway.

He was going to the dance with Jason, and Percy would have to deal with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week! 
> 
> Drop me a comment if you feel like~


	5. Dancing On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody said you got a new friend  
> Does she love you better than I can?  
> There's a big black sky over my town  
> I know where you're at, I bet she's around

Saturday came around much faster than Leo was prepared for. After a week of not seeing him and fending off Percy’s growing concern, he was sitting on his couch, facing the door waiting for Jason’s knock. It was the first time he had invited someone over, besides Percy, who didn’t count. 

“Honey, he’ll be here any minute now,” Esperanza assured him after watching her son check his phone for the umpteenth time. 

Leo knew Jason was going to show up. It was merely the fact that there was a probability he wouldn’t that was causing him stress. 

“What if-” he didn’t have a chance to finish voicing his insecurity when the doorbell rang. 

His mom smiled at him, wiggling her eyebrows before jumping to open the door. 

“Hi, Ms. Valdez! It’s so nice to finally meet you.” How was Jason good at practically everything? Smart, kind, and handsome. Serious, that was the part Leo liked the most. 

“Your home is beautiful,” Jason smiled, eyes sweeping around the house. 

Gathering his wits and making himself presentable, Leo stood up from the couch and made his way to the front foyer. 

A small smile graced his face as his eyes met Jason’s. He was dressed to impress in a suit and tie, a light blue color that complimented his eyes. Leo’s own bow ties matched, a coincidence they both had agreed was funny when they were trying to decide how to dress. 

“You look great,” Jason smiled, “plus your house is amazing, really.”

Leo thought it was just a house, but he supposes there was some beauty in the old architecture. 

“Shall we?” offering an arm. 

Leo was hesitant...why, was he hesitant? 

He took the arm. 

On the way there, Leo realized he had forgotten to take his evening dose of medicine. His skin was burning. It was absolutely scolding under his suit. How could he just forget? He must have been so caught up in waiting and worrying about Jason that he didn’t even think about it.

He shifted awkwardly in his seat and said nothing but smiled when Jason glanced his way. 

When they arrived at school, Leo felt sick. It wasn’t like he could cancel, they had just arrived. About 30 minutes in, Leo needed to get out of the hot dance hall and away from the loud noises and sweaty people. 

He was sure he would be ready for this. He wasn’t. It was all so familiar in the worst way possible. 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom,” he yelled over the loud music. Jason was talking with some kids from his own school that must have been invited. He nodded at Leo to let him know that he had heard the message. 

Inside the second-floor bathroom, Leo opened the window and stuck his head out. He was pretty confident that no one would come up to the second floor, and if they did, there was no way they’d wander into this exact bathroom. 

Yet again, Percy always seemed to surprise him. 

“Hey! Not to say I was looking for you b-” 

Leo just about fell out the window, jumping from Percy’s exclamation. As he tried to catch his breath, he took in the person standing before him. 

Percy looked...great. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to him, but Leo knew for a fact the other teen only dressed in oversized t-shirts and basketball shorts when he wasn’t in school uniform. Leo didn’t even think of the likelihood of Percy owning a suit. Much less a vest and tie to go with it. The red tie around his neck gave a stark contrast to the green of his eyes. It made Leo think of Christmas, which was coming around soon.

“Sorry to scare you,” laughing awkwardly as he moved Leo away from the window ledge. 

Percy’s hand jumped back from the contact with Leo’s skin, surprising him. The same wispy mist was present once again, making Leo feel he was going to be sick. 

“I thought you were-”

“I am,” he growled defensively. “I just...I forgot before I left the house. I was preoccupied.” Percy didn’t need to know all of his business.

“With Jason. Where is he anyway?” looking around. 

“Why does it matter! Just,” Leo sighed, “I’m going back down to the dance, please leave me alone for the rest of the night at least.”

Percy opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. Smartly, in Leo’s opinion, he decided against it and moved out of the way of the door so Leo could return back downstairs. 

The dance hall was just as loud and sweaty as he remembered, though, the time alone had been just what he needed, even with the intrusion. 

He couldn’t see Jason’s blond head of hair through the crowd of people, so Leo stuck to the walls, opting to text Jason instead of getting lost in the mix of it all. 

“Leo, Leo, wait.” It was Percy again. Of course. 

Wonderful. Leo really thought he was going to be able to get one normal night. 

“Leo found you,” Jason gasped, grabbing his elbow. Leo’s fight or flight kicked in, and if he hadn’t recognized Jason’s voice, the guy would have been on the floor with a broken hand. He yanked his arm away, fearing a reaction the same as when Percy touched him. His eyes darted to the side to make sure there was no trail of anything leaving the spot of contact. 

“I was going to step outside if you wanted to come with me?” Jason smiled at him. His face was always so calm, so collected. It made Leo nervous, but that’s what he wanted, right? Normal, serious. He nodded, gesturing for Jason to lead them out.

He could still feel Percy’s eyes on his back. 

“You were gone for a while. Everything okay?” Jason asked as they walked around the school’s campus. 

Leo was hoping and praying that Jason wouldn’t notice how, with every step he took, Leo’s shoes were melting the snow. 

“Just got caught up. Sorry, it was a bit...more than I expected.” He tried to give a natural smile, although it probably came off as forced. 

Jason nodded. “I’m not very good at dances myself,” he laughed. 

Leo joined along but couldn’t actually relate, he used to be the life of the party. The keyword is used to he guesses. 

They continued to walk around, reaching the beginning of the cross country trail at the front of the woods. Leo had no idea where the entrance was, he assumed Jason had competed on it before. 

He felt eyes on him again but brushed it off for the excuse of shivers. There was no one watching him outside. He wiped his brow, why was he sweating? Snow was starting to fall, and Leo was getting anxious, he could feel bile rising in his throat as he tried to remain calm. He pulled his suit jacket down over his hands, hoping to cover up exposed skin. 

“I know you’ve got to be warm,” Jason chuckled. Without preface, he helped Leo shrug the jacket off his shoulders and held it for him. Leo didn’t know what to say. It was evident that he was heating up, especially now with the snow turning to steam as soon as it touched his skin. He pulled his collar up. 

“Oh come on,” Jason moved his hand away, taking it in his own. 

Leo felt his heartbeat speed up and not in the right way. 

“You think I don’t know?” Jason asked, squeezing Leo’s hand. “I have been watching you closely, Leo, observing you, as odd as it seems. You’re really quite interesting.” 

He felt like he had heard this before, yet he didn’t feel as creeped out the first time. His skin was crawling. 

“I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about,” taking his hand back.

“Yes you do, don’t play coy.” 

Leo didn’t like the look on Jason’s face as he stared at him. What was Jason even talking about? His serene persona felt wrong all of a sudden. Jason’s kind smile started to look cynical, and Leo was freaked out. When had he gotten so bad at reading people? 

“Tonight just proves it!” Jason claps, taking a beat before pulling Leo closer to him.

“Please. Do not touch me.” 

“What’s wrong? Afraid you’ll burn me?” Jason’s smile looked sharp as he laughed at Leo, spitting the word “burn” like it was an insult. 

“Let go,” ripping his arm away. Jason laughed more as he looked at his hand, shoving it into Leo’s face. 

Leo watched as Jason’s skin bubbled, suffering from third to fourth-degree burns. He didn’t mean to retch, but immediately he doubled over. 

“I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Of course you didn’t mean to,” pulling him up to look Jason in the eye. “You’re just a freak. I knew it. From the moment I met you, I knew you were a freak. Aha! This just makes it even better. No one at school is gonna believe me! Wait until I tell them I went to formal with a monster!”

Leo felt his heart skip a beat. Not that he had fallen in love with Jason, but he thought maybe he had found something lasting. Friendship, at the least. It was all a game  _ again _ . This keeps happening. He lets his walls down, gets a feel for people, then people break his trust. Leo didn’t have any will in him to fight back, Honestly, at this point, he deserved it. Percy had warned him and he still missed all the signs. 

“Really? You’re kidding, right? Have you looked in the mirror, Grace?” The wind around them picked up, making Jason shiver as Percy stepped into the moon’s light. 

“Get outta here, Jackson.” Jason kept his eyes on Leo, boring holes into his skin. 

“No can do, that’s my friend you’re hurting.”

Leo’s eyes got big, looking over to Percy. He still believed that? Even with how rude Leo had been to him? Percy again chose to call Leo a friend. That was much more than some in his past would do. 

“Leave now, Grace,” Percy sighed, obviously annoyed. “I’ll spare you your dignity if you do.”

The blond didn’t move a muscle, an unreadable look on his face.

“Leo, go. Now.” Percy’s face was almost as stone as Jason’s when he turned to look at Leo. 

He was confused. Why was he now the one being told off? There was no way Percy got to fight Jason all on his own. Leo had been in his fair share of scraps, and if he had the chance to land a punch on the blond, he wanted it. 

“No way I-” the wind picked up around them, howling in his ears and smelling oddly like the beach? He felt a shock of energy in his hands and equated it to shivers, however looking down, Leo saw the tips of his fingers were aflame. 

“Leo.” He snapped his eyes back to Percy, breathing heavy as he was beginning to panic. He could tell by the tone of Percy’s voice that he knew of Leo’s rising alarm and needed him to get somewhere safe before Percy was too occupied with Jason to take care of him. 

That wasn’t all. Leo looked closer to see that Percy’s teeth had turned razor-sharp, poking at his lips. His eyes were a bright, flashing green, the pupils enlarged like an animal’s. Percy’s light brown skin was now a sickish blue-grey, and his ears were webbed. 

He looked like...a shark.

The ground was muddy under his hands and feet as Leo scrambled up, running back inside the school, the dance well over by now. 

He didn’t turn back, even when he heard the distinct sound of a massive wave crashing down.

It had been months since Leo had had a panic attack in the bathroom. He’d been doing so well! But now...

His mother had preparations for these types of things. She wasn’t there to tell him to count to ten and take deep breaths this time. He couldn’t force himself to listen to his own conscience either. 

What even was that back there! All his brain could do was scream question after question that Leo had not a single answer too. His world was once again being rocked by all of the weird Supernatural, Twilight shit! If moving to a small town meant getting warped into an alternate reality universe, he really needed to go back to Texas. 

Percy had turned into a shark...boy. A Shark boy! How was that even possible! 

The air around him in the bathroom was too hot, he was steaming. It was entirely his fault, but it wasn’t like he could control his weird fire...whatever! If he hadn’t been so caught up in stupid freaking Jason! 

There was just...so much! His brain was overriding, He was trying to process what happened, having no real explanation for any of it. 

There was no way any of that was real. He must have slipped and fallen in the snow, and it was all a big drug-induced dream. Leo would wake up in the hospital with an I.V. drip of morphine in his arm, his mother by his side ready to explain everything. Every. Single. Thing. 

He could hear screaming from somewhere in the building and couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Was it him? Was he the one yelling? 

“Leo,” he knew the voice, but he couldn’t focus on it. “Leo, shh, shh, shh,” Percy’s voice filtered in like Febreze, taking over his senses. He was being pulled down to the floor, a pair of arms around his waist as his forehead bumped against Percy’s chest. 

Leo could hear counting and feel a steady pulse against his own ragged breath and heartbeat. He could feel Percy’s hands caressing his arms, trying to calm him down. 

He knew he was crying. Leo always cried during his episodes. Usually, with no one there other than his mom had to see it. This was so uncomfortable, so embarrassing. Percy is never going to let him live it down. He didn’t like to think of the ill state of his mental health, and this would loom over him forever. Percy would feel responsible and act like he had to patrol his every move.

It’s what Travis did. 

Leo felt his breathing pick back up at the thought of Percy acting like Travis. 

“I’m here,” Percy mumbled against Leo’s hair. It was like he could read his mind or something. Percy always knew what Leo was thinking. Leo didn’t hate it, not exactly. 

His brain laughed at the thought of Percy ever acting like Travis. Why have anxious thoughts about things that weren’t?

After a while, Percy got up to get him some wet paper towels, putting them on the still burning spots of Leo’s body. His body temperature was out of control, that’s just something he would have to live with from now on. 

Eventually, he calmed down enough to regulate his own breathing, not having to depend on the rise and fall of Percy’s chest to cue him in on what’s normal. Neither one of them said anything as Leo wiped at his eyes, streaks of black coming off from where his eye-liner had been. He took a deep breath, sitting up, avoiding looking at Percy as his fingers still rubbed circles on Leo’s arms. Leo really didn’t mind. He didn’t mind the touching of the hands or the way he was basically slumped on Percy’s lap. It felt good knowing someone was there. 

Even if it was the one person he kept trying to convince himself he couldn’t like. 

Travis had never done this. 

“Hey,” pity seeped out of his voice. Whether he meant it to or not. 

“Don’t,” Leo croaked. He had been the one screaming. 

He wasn’t sure how Percy found him so quickly, but he was beyond thankful that he had. 

Percy leaned back, thumping his head on the wall behind him, pulling Leo to lay on him. 

He was no longer a blue-grey sea creature, so that settled some of Leo’s nerves. Leo was still very aware that Percy had that dormant inside of him, though. Old scaly could be unleashed at any moment. 

Could Leo do that too? Transform? He didn’t know if he wanted to find out. 

“What did I do?” Percy asked, picking at the lint on Leo’s pants.

“You didn’t do anything,” Leo sighed, coughing some. “I should be thanking you, I am thanking you I just… I can’t- I can’t do much more right now.” 

His face pressed flush against Percy as he searched for the right words. He didn’t want to come right out and say he wasn’t interested because that wasn’t true. Leo wasn’t a liar. But he didn’t want to read more into the situation than there possibly was. Percy had never said he liked Leo. Maybe he was just touchy. In all his years, Leo had never known a Latinx who wasn’t. Yet, he was aware that every time he was with Percy, something was always different. 

“Especially with you going all! Sharkboy! What was that!” Leo asked, pushing away to look at him finally. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t see that.” Percy sighed. “Though I suppose you would have been exposed to it eventually. Long story short, my family are some of the last Atlantians. That’s my “thing.”” 

“So...you turn into a shark,” the look on his face was disbelief. 

“Not really a shark per se, but that’s easier to describe.”

“I wouldn’t dare call it easier Sharkboy,” Leo let a weak laugh slip, he couldn’t do much else.

Percy wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist, squeezing him slightly. 

“I like your laugh,” nuzzling his face into Leo’s neck. 

“Stop it.” Leo shrugged away immediately, standing up to look at himself in the mirror. He looked awful if he was honest with himself. His eyes were red, and his face was blotchy. He looked paler than usual with his hair all over the place. “You’re changing the subject.”

“Why? Why do you continue to push me away? I understand if I scare you, but I promise I don’t bite.” Standing up beside him with a small smile on his face.

“No, Percy,” Leo frowned. 

They fell into silence, the only thing running was the water from the sink. 

Leo’s mind was blank. He wasn’t burning up anymore, so he figured the worst of it was over. He also wasn’t sure of what to say to Percy. He didn’t want to get close to him. That was it. Leo couldn’t invest his time and spirit into a person and have them running away or turning out bad. Right now, he’s two for two. He couldn’t even think about what it would be if Percy did the same. 

Leo had been rejecting and rejecting Percy’s company when really, he didn’t mind it at all. Percy seemed so loyal, so open. Leo used to enjoy that, he used to have that same carefree nature, but right now, he wasn’t in the right space to welcome that attitude into his life again. Leo was convinced he couldn’t give Percy the kind of friendship or relationship he wanted. No matter how much time had passed, Leo just wasn’t ready. 

Leo was scared. He was afraid of having his heart broken again and again and again. Leo was so trusting, he couldn’t let just anyone have that. He always seemed to trust the worst people with his feelings, as well. He didn’t want pain anymore. If that meant locking himself away, so be it. Even if it meant blocking out the ones who could be different. 

Percy hadn’t been there to rescue him the first time. 

“I’m not Travis, Leo. I’m certainly not Jason. I’ve been here. I have been here as close to your side as I possibly can be. I want to be here. You aren’t getting rid of me easily.” 

Leo’s head hurt.

“I’m not good at this anymore Percy.” 

“What are you talking about? You don’t have to be good at anything. I just want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you, but you have to let me.” Percy slid a hand down his arm to his elbow. 

“You gotta let me in.” 

Leo’s breath caught in his throat. 

“It’s not as easy as you make it sound,” his eyes searched Percy’s face, looking for any signs of hesitance. 

“I don’t care.” 

He held back tears as he wrapped his arms around Percy, pulling him into a hug. It had been long, too long since Leo felt able to trust anyone besides his mother. If he was going to truly start again, he might as well start with the guy who probably just saved his life. 

That night, Percy walked him home, explaining to his mother what had happened during the dance. Esperanza was upset with herself that she hadn’t seen it sooner. Espe also wasn’t expecting other kids in town to have knowledge of the curiosities. The island had really evolved since she had left. 

Leo was okay with saying goodbye to Percy at the door, but the dark-haired teen insisted on taking him up to his room and helping him lie down. Leo knew he would be sick in the morning though he saw no reason to tell Percy that. He didn’t want him to worry. 

Percy sat in the bay window and waited for Leo to fall asleep before sneaking out quiet as a mouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hello so...this is very late. On account of many things but the first that comes to mind being the holiday season. Chapter 6 will still come out tomorrow as planned and will continue to follow the friday schedule. Thanks for sticking with me! 
> 
> Happy holidays!


	6. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are as in olden days  
> Happy golden days of yore  
> Faithful friends who are dear to us  
> Gather near to us once more

Leo didn’t go to school the next week, which ended up being a perfect excuse to decorate his house for the coming Christmas holiday. It was only a couple days before break anyway, so that meant busy work from teachers that he wasn’t going to want to do. 

Percy didn’t come to visit him, which Leo expected, but he did text. Things were hectic for him, apparently. After the dance, he had gotten into some trouble with  _ Senora _ Sally, which meant he was on punishment. Only able to go to school and back home, maybe occasionally to the store if Sally needed something. 

He didn’t miss him, not quite, but Leo did kinda want his company. He could use the help in putting up decorations. 

Leo almost missed the knock at his window in the middle of vacuuming his room. 

Wait...window? 

Looking out, he saw Percy hanging off of a ladder, smiling up at the window. 

“What are you doing out here!” Opening it up with a slight laugh. 

“My mom ungrounded me before school this morning. Early Christmas present, so I got to come and see you. I’ve been bugging her about it all week.” 

That made him feel weird. But a good weird? 

“Well, come in, I was just finishing up some decorations,” stepping back for Percy to come through. 

“Why, yes, I would love to help.”

Percy climbed in, and instead of following Leo down the stairs, he wrapped his arms firmly around Leo, getting a faceful of wild, curly hair. 

“I’ve been thinking about you.”

“You already said something like that,” Leo smiled. Percy couldn’t see him, so there was no harm in it. 

“I wanted to make sure you knew,” Percy poked. 

“You’re so full of it,” Leo laughed this time, not being able to hold it in. Percy hummed back, running a hand up his spine. 

“What can I say?” shrugging, “You’re growing to like it.”

Leo couldn’t disagree. 

“ _ Mami! Percy este aqui! _ ” Leo called into her study. She had been reorganizing the library to make room for more decorations on her day off. 

She dropped everything to greet Percy. Leo wasn’t sure exactly why, but his mother loved Percy. She and Sally would go out to lunch and talk about just how much they loved each other's sons, so at least he knew it wasn't one-sided. 

He was getting used to feelings again. It was still unfamiliar after all the time he had spent avoiding them. Thinking about Percy always pulled something out of him, which he hadn't believed when Percy was first telling him, but it made much more sense now.

Alone, Leo snuck off into the kitchen for some  _ champurrado _ , needing a second to clear his head. He hadn't always been a thinker. Before Junior year, he would just do. Crazy how traumatic events could shape your life. If he were the same as he'd been back then, Leo would have already...hmm.

Travis took a toll on him, that much was fairly common knowledge. It had been a challenge in the last week to separate the two, even with Leo knowing Percy is nothing like his ex. 

It had been months of knowing Percy. Although he may not like it or want to acknowledge it out loud, he was the one person Leo felt comfortable around besides his mother. 

Back at his old school, he’d been such the class clown. Pulling pranks with anyone and everyone and just generally a nice person all around. The teachers liked him, and the bullies respected him after a while. 

He’d met Travis in detention, a science prank gone too far. He was immediately smitten. Travis was his type of person. Smart, funny, caring, everything Leo had wanted at the time. That was all that mattered. He and Travis spent so much time together, and they just started dating natural, no questions asked. 

Esperanza hadn’t really liked it, but it was mostly because Leo stopped caring about school work, and spent more time with Travis. 

He had good intentions, but Travis wasn’t good for Leo. He sees that now, though, it was too late to change the past. 

He’s not sure if he was too clingy or what, but one night he fell asleep, and Travis was gone without a trace. Leo had been heartbroken. It had happened before, Travis leaving for days at a time, not talking to Leo. But he always came back. Not this last time. Leo built up walls after that. He didn’t speak to a single person and only focused on school work. The people around him started to dismiss him, forget about him. Teachers still loved Leo. Now he would get comments all the time about how they missed his cheerful smile and endearing laugh. 

Leo just wasn’t that kid anymore. That had been ruined for him. He was determined not to let anyone else try. 

Then he moved that thought solidified. 

Then he met Jason, and it seemed like maybe, just maybe he could open up but, he put his trust in the wrong person. Leo knew his walls would build up stronger.

“Hey,” Percy slid up beside him. 

Percy was very intent on making sure the situation was like Jericho. 

“Why is that always how you start a conversation?” Leo asked from behind his mug. 

“What else am I supposed to say? “How’s the weather?””

“Cold. Looks like snow soon, we must be going through a front,” Leo smirked. 

Percy’s smile was sudden. As if the guy himself wasn’t expecting it. 

“You should be keeping warm then.”

Leo raised an eyebrow at him. Percy knew he hadn’t been taking his medicine. He hadn’t grown to accept what he was, but he was slowly learning.

“Ok fine, you should be keeping me warm, come ‘ere.”

This seemed to be a recurring situation. Percy really liked to touch him, and Leo hated it, thinking he would burn and bubble-like Jason had. That was never the case. Percy just steamed for a second and was unaffected. 

“Better?” from where he was squished into Percy’s chest. 

“Mmhmm,” Percy hummed, running his fingers through Leo's hair.

“Stop it,” he whined, swatting at Percy's hand. 

“I would if I could, but sorry, can’t.” Now that was bullshit, they both knew it. 

“You just don’t want to."

“Correct! Those AP classes are worth something!”

“Dick,” Leo pushed away. 

“Light of my life,” pulling him back. 

Leo looked up at Percy, not surprised, not irritated either, just looking. Getting lost in a sea of green and long dark eyelashes. He could feel Percy’s breath on him, not hot like Leo’s would be but a cool breeze. It smelled like the ocean, a smell he now knew to associate with Percy. It was apart of his Sharkboy thing. Did that make Leo Lavagirl? Did he want to find out? 

“Hey,” Percy started, tightening his grip a little to bring Leo back to the present. He could always tell when his ADHD was taking over. “Can I kiss you?” 

“I don’t see any mistletoe,” the answer was faster than Leo was ready for. He wasn’t much for quips anymo- maybe he should stop thinking that? He’s not that same heartbroken boy over his ex anymore either. So who’s to say he can’t let those walls down? That’s cheesy. 

Percy had his eyebrows raised and the most adoring look on his face. Leo almost felt undeserving even though Percy has basically been showing his feelings from the start. 

“Leo! Percy!  _ Necesita tu ayuda por favor! _ ” Esperanza called. 

Leo decided being the one who was longed after, was too fun anyway. 

Collecting himself, Leo pushed away, going to help his mother. He could hear Percy mumbling under his breath as he left. 

He’s aware of how different he’s been since winter formal, but that doesn’t mean he’s actually ready to give in to Percy. He’s got too much to figure out first before he can get involved. What they have now, the weird limbo state, was good enough for Leo.

In his head, Leo knows he really likes Percy. It’s easier to keep that to himself, even if Percy pulls bits of it out when they’re together. He felt it was safer for now until he finds himself again. He knows he’ll need Percy’s help, but Leo can be strong enough to keep him at a distance...he thinks. 

The rest of the day, Leo helped Esperanza put up decorations while Percy tried to, instead, quickly becoming a distraction for them. The house ended up looking beautiful. Leo could see the glamor in owning an old home if they got to decorate this lavishly for the holidays. 

After plugging in the lights on the porch, Leo sat down, pulling a blanket around himself. Having fire abilities was dodgier than he let on. Sometimes he was sweltering where other times his anemia would kick in and take over. This was one of those times. 

He sat just watching the lights flicker above him when Percy walked out with two mugs of hot chocolate. The cup was warm on his hands, which was very welcomed. 

“Good work today, soldier,” he slumped into his chair. 

Percy chuckled, and wow, Leo loved to make him laugh. He loved to make people laugh period, and this was a good start back into that. 

“You guys did all the heavy lifting,” Percy sat down beside Leo, ruffling his hair. 

Months ago, Leo would have pushed away from Percy’s touch. Now, he didn’t mind as much. 

“What are your plans for Christmas day?” Leo asked, taking a large sip of cocoa, knowing it wouldn’t burn him. 

“My mom and I usually go to church on the 24th and have dinner on the 25th with dad and the family. But since you’re here now,” taking Leo’s hand, “Christmas Eve is at my house, and Christmas is at yours with everyone.” 

That was news to Leo. So be it. 

On the 24th of December, Leo got to finally meet Sally in person after 5 months. She was everything Percy made her out to be and more. Kind, sweet, and gentle, the dictionary definition of "Mother" right next to his own. He met Percy’s dad, Poema, or Poe for short. A large Samoan man with long, curly, dark hair tied up in a bun. He showcased a well-kempt beard, and although it was the middle of winter, he was wearing shorts and a Christmas themed Hawaiian shirt. 

His little brother Tyson, a tall, gangly teen who wore glasses that looked too big for his face and had the goofiest of smiles. And finally his baby sister Estelle. She was the sweetest baby, hardly a toddler with the brightest brown eyes and curly locks of hair. 

Percy's parents were divorced, so he only saw his dad and Tyson a few times a year, Christmas being one of them. Leo could tell that even though Poe wasn't always around, he really cared for his son. Poe wanted to be present in Percy's life, even though his work kept him away from being as involved as he would like. Percy's dad was affluent in the Atlantean circles, something of a public figure. He hoped to pass that on to one of his children in the future. 

Percy's family was hilarious, and surprisingly, Leo felt comfortable around them, as if he had known them for years. The Jackson’s seemed to all have that effect on him.

They celebrated late into the night, joking and laughing, Spanglish flying through the usually quiet house. The Jackson’s eventually leaving Percy behind to help clean up. 

“Your family is so large.” Percy was washing, and Leo was drying. There were  _ a lot _ of dishes to get through. 

“And loud, and messy and a bit out of the loop at times, but they’re pretty great,” Percy hummed. 

It had gotten late, well past midnight. Esperanza was already in bed, hopefully, fast asleep. She wasn’t called back into the hospital for a few days meaning more resting time for the entire household. 

“I like them, yeah. Your little sister may be the best kid I’ve ever met.” It’s the truth, Estelle was a blessing. She was so well behaved and so smart. If Leo ever had kids, he would want them to turn out like her. 

“Do you mind if I sleepover tonight?” washing his last dish. 

“Hmm,” Leo dropped the cloth, putting a hand to his chin, pretending to be thinking. “I don’t know. Are you gonna sing Christmas songs?” 

“Do you want me too?” Percy raised an eyebrow. 

“preferably not,” he shrugged, turning back to the dishes. 

Leo could feel Percy moving beside him without having to look up. Then he was being pulled into a dance. It had been a while since Leo danced the _ bachata _ . He used to go with his mom to her Wednesday night club meetings before they moved. He certainly wasn’t expecting this moment to be his reintroduction. 

He wasn’t a terrible dancer, that’s for sure. He also wasn’t ready for competition. Percy did a pretty okay job keeping up, even if it was his off-key singing that was supposed to be keeping the tempo. 

Leo couldn’t stop his face from smiling. He knew it was so broad and probably ugly, but this moment in time was beyond trying to hide his enjoyment. He could file through the memories of his mother talking to him. Telling him to " _ Hazlo por la cultura mijo, _ find a nice  _ Latino _ . Make it last, huh?" He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked, the side of his face pressed against Leo's, his cool breath tickling his ear. 

"Nothing," he whispered back as Percy pressed himself just a little bit closer, testing the waters. It really was ridiculous how involved Esperanza was with Leo’s love life. Not that he minded. 

And thinking about it, as he tightened his grip on Percy's waist, he wouldn’t mind keeping this nice Latin boy around either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...this is a day late BUT it's here! please enjoy!  
> Chapter 7 will be coming next Friday on the dot I SWEAR! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if it so moves you lol


	7. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I do  
> I believe   
> that one day I will be  
> right there  
> where I was  
> right next to you

  
  


New years was extremely pretty for no reason. Usually, Leo and Esperanza would sit around their television screen and watch the ball drop in New York. This year, they got together with the Jacksons and attended a party at the town hall. Leo got dressed up and honestly, it felt like a do-over winter formal with Percy as a date. 

They had an extended break due to all of the snow, so he was able to finish up some of his last college applications. He’d applied to about twenty colleges and was hoping to hear back from at least half of them by March. Esperanza was convinced he would have his pick of schools yet you could never be too sure. 

Leo was excited to get back to school in a week. He was antsy without a daily routine. Today he was supposed to go with Percy to the mall but what’s the point of getting up and getting dressed without any actual intentions rather than to hang out. They could hang out in Leo’s house just the same and without the other annoying teenagers to boot.

“Good afternoon,” Percy came in through the window without knocking, as had become expected since Christmas. 

Leo was laid out in bed, face in his pillow listening to a Dungeons and Dragons podcast. 

“Hnnnngh,” he groaned, curling into himself under the covers. Percy laughed a little, crawling into the bed next to him, getting into his personal space. 

“Come on,” Percy whined. “We have plans today right?” he pushed the blankets off from around Leo’s head, combing his fingers through his hair. 

“Supposedly,” Leo leaned up to look at him, still feeling more sleepy than not. 

“You can’t just stay in bed all day,” Percy spoke softly. 

Everyone knew seasonal depression was a thing, it just hit Leo harder than most. Now he understands why, with his “thing” being fire powered, and the sun being gone for more than half the day. It was taking a toll on his energy and to be honest, he would love to lay in bed all day. 

“You could join me,” he poked, reaching a cold finger out to Percy’s stomach. When he met contact with already shivering skin he snickered a little which was a word he never thought he’d use to describe anything. 

“I’ll just go to the mall without you then.”

“Ok by-”

“And play Pokemon Go all by myself, and not have to wait for your slow ass to catch up.”

“You’re kidding,” Leo sat up, narrowing his eyes. 

“Nope,” Percy laughed, “so get up. I told Piper we’d-”

Leo groaned. “No Percy, please, I can’t right now, with people.”

Over the break, he had had the wonderful opportunity, read he didn’t really have a choice, to meet the members of Percy’s weird school club. He promised Leo once school started he would bring him to their “club-house” and it would make more sense but for now he had gotten the chance to officially meet Piper and Rachel. They were fine, Leo guesses, he wanted to get to know them more so he could become comfortable but their first impressions hadn’t really been the most...normal. 

Rachel literally used to send him drawings of himself like, that’s not what usual teenagers do. Then again, nothing about his time on this island had been usual. 

“Ok then, just us, I’ll tell her the plans are off,” Percy presses one of his little crown kisses on Leo’s head. He’d never actually minded them and now they were just commonplace. 

“Thank you.” Sometimes Leo felt bad. Like, he felt as if he was making Percy put his life on hold but the other would tell him, right? Percy would let him know if Leo was being too demanding or if Percy needed time to spend alone. Leo knew that Percy wanted to spend time with him but everyone had their limits, he wanted to be better safe than sorry, especially in a “relation”ship like this where they saw each other every day. 

“I’d tell you,” Percy knocked his hand in Leo’s shoulder. Mindreader. “Although, you really shouldn’t worry. You’re kind of...my entire life so…” 

“Ew oh my god, please stop you’re disgusting,” Leo laughed. 

He let himself be dragged out of bed and into a sitting position in front of his closet while Percy picked out his clothes. After convincing him to not dress Leo like a toddler, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen for a quick lunch. Leo was not about to eat all of that greasy food court stuff, he’d much rather eat the greasy food his mom made the night before. 

She was off at work for the day, fighting through the snow in her PT Cruiser to get to work saving lives. His mom really was the best, sorry Sally. 

The snowfall had calmed down by the time Leo was done washing and drying the dishes, procrastinating so that he didn't have to leave the house. 

Percy drove a dark blue Prius, some joke that Leo wasn't entirely in on but the car was frosted over. 

“Watch this,” he said like a child before pressing his hands to the slightly dented hood of the car. 

Percy looked extremely concentrated before the ice started to slide off of the car, shattering as it hit the ground. 

“Found out yesterday, it's come in quite handy since then,” Percy beamed. Leo couldn't help the smile that landed across his face, he made it so easy.

  
  


The mall was not as packed as Leo had expected. Well, nothing could be worse than black Friday. Why his mom had wanted to venture out to the  _ mall  _ he would never be sure but they barely made it out alive. This time was different. There was a small crowd of people milling about and not nearly the same hustle and bustle as before. 

They walked along looking into windows, not having a place to stop in mind. As expected, Percy was walking close enough to snake his hand down to Leo’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

If this had been Texas, Leo would have pulled away immediately. He had spent enough time in this small town to know that it wasn’t like that at all. He was safe here. 

“So, why did you drag me here again?” Leo asked, turning to Percy. 

“I was just thinking,” Percy skipped to walk in front of him, facing Leo. “You dress so well and I...don't. My mom suggested you give me some assistance.”

Leo tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. Okay yes, Leo did take the time to wear nice clothes and take care of his appearance. It wasn’t the most important thing to him, though it was amazing to wake up in the morning and put on clothes that made him feel good. The thought of Sally Jackson suggesting to her teenage son that Leo should teach him how to dress was just too funny. 

“I’m sorry, _D_ __io_ s _ , Percy,” holding himself up against a wall. “I think you dress fine, plus, you dressed me this morning.”

He'd done a pretty good job too. A pair of plaid pants with an old Rolling Stones sweatshirt, you couldn't go wrong. It was much more subtle than what Leo would have picked for himself  _ pero... _ he liked it. 

“Don't lie to me. I know I dress like a kid going to a basketball game every day. I only did okay with what you have on because there are so many good options in your closet.”

“Why does it matter?” Leo asked, squeezing at Percy's arm to bring his attention back to his face. “I like the way you dress, it's comfy and so you.”

“Because, Leo,” Percy poked him, looking down as if he was embarrassed to be having this conversation. “If I'm going to be seen hanging around you now,” looking at him, “then I have to be somewhat presentable.” 

Awe. Percy. Focus Leo.

“Okay fine,” taking Percy’s hand and pulling him into the first store he laid his eyes on, Urban Outfitters. 

Leo wasn’t big on material possessions just like he wasn’t obsessed with his looks, but, he could spend a brick in an Urban Outfitters. Back in Texas, the mall about thirty minutes away had one that took up an entire corner and Leo could spend hours trying on clothes and looking for the best deals in the clearance rack. He was also really big on thrift stores, being against fast fashion. He had yet to find one he like on the Island yet. That was his next MO. 

He suddenly felt like he was on an episode of Queer Eye and didn’t know whether he liked it or not. 

“I would ask you what your style is but…”

“I have no idea,” Percy looked around in bewilderment. How could people shop through all of this?

Leo’s cheeks were gonna hurt from how much he was laughing. 

“Ok so, let’s start simply then. What do you like?”

“Yo-”

“Don’t say it,” holding up a finger. 

Percy sighed. “I don’t know. I like your plaid pants but I’m not sure if they would look good on me.” 

“Well we’ll have to try them on, won’t we.” Leo took pants off the rack, guessing the sizes before moving on to look at other options. 

Once they had a good arms full, Percy decided he would dip into the dressing room? 

“You don’t wanna come with?” poking his head out of the door frame to look at Leo. 

“Bye, Percy,” he laughed, pushing Percy’s face back so he could close the door. 

Leo couldn’t help but think about how ridiculous and Hallmark movie this all was. He's secretly glad that he doesn't have to share his time with anyone else right now. It would have zapped his energy and made him want to return home immediately. This was completely different. Leo felt he and Percy could have a whole movie magic-themed day and he'd still have juice in his tank for night time. Being around Percy felt like a constant recharge, one that Leo could get behind for a long time. Well, however long he was going to be on the island…

“So, what do you think?” Percy stepped out right on cue, doing a small turn.

Honestly, Leo was feeling speechless. He had a lot of things he  _ could  _ say but wasn't sure if he should.

“I'm going to say something, and I need you to promise not to hold it over me until I say you can.”

Percy looked at him confused. “I promise?”

“You look hot as shit.”

Leo had never heard louder laughter in a public place than watching Percy double over in front of him now. He was telling the truth! The plaid pants fit him next to perfect. Hugging in all the right places, not that Leo was looking. They seemed comfortable and were stylistically short enough for Percy's long legs. He had on a regular t-shirt with a jean jacket and he’d fluffed his hair a little in the change room.

Percy looked like he was stepping into the shoot for the next catalog. 

“Thank you, babe,” he was still laughing. 

Leo's nose crinkled a little at the pet name. 

“Not that one? Okay, I'll keep workshopping it.”

He tried a couple more outfits, Leo coming back with more and more until Percy had decided on some picks he liked. They left the store with an arm full of bags and a long receipt. 

Leo’s stomach started to grumble as they passed the food court but Percy urged him not to buy anything, hinting for him to save his appetite. 

On their way out, passed a Claire’s. Percy’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas all over again. 

“I wanna get my ears pierced.”

“Huh?” Leo had only been half paying attention, looking to Percy confused. 

He pointed to the sign behind Leo’s head, “Buy one ear get the other one free!” That did not sound FDA approved. 

“No. No. This is a terrible idea,” Leo pulled on his arm, like it would work to change his mind. 

Twenty minutes later, Percy walked out with two jeweled studs in his ears. 

“Sally is going to kill you.”

“I know.” 

  
  


The plan that night was to return to the Valdez residence once they had finished at the mall. Easy enough to say that’s not what happened. Percy had made them a dinner reservation which quickly explained why they didn’t stop at the food court. 

It was a restaurant Leo hadn’t taken the time to go to, located near the town’s center, in a cute little market place. They served Italian cuisine meaning Percy was going to order a pizza off the menu and Leo was going to eat off of his plate instead of getting his own. 

“Today was fun,” Percy munched on a mouthful. 

“I know.  _ You _ don't need to tell  _ me _ ,” if he had longer hair, he would flip it over his shoulder. 

“I liked spending time with you out of the house, we should do that more.”

Their knees were touching under the table. They had so much space around them but this was the most comfortable. 

“I like my house though. It's warm in there.” Leo knew this was going to take a turn, he could feel Percy trying to figure out what to say next. 

It was easier for him to be comfortable and himself at home. When he and Percy are alone like this, Leo doesn't feel he has to be as anxious or put on an act for anyone. If Piper and Rachel had shown up while they were at the mall, he would have felt out of his element and been drained instantly. He's not good in groups at the moment, it takes more time than Leo thinks Percy is hoping it will. 

“You're warm here too right?” Percy took his hand on the table, squeezing it. A small string of mist floated into the air, making him smile. “We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I just know this time of year can be hard.” 

Leo nodded, looking out the window beside him to avoid eye contact. 

“I've got your number, remember?” Percy caressed the back of his hand with a thumb. 

“You’re too good,” Leo pulled his hand away, sticking them in his lap. 

He heard Percy sigh and his temperature dropped, a chill racing through his body. 

“No. I just genuinely care about you, that’s it. Sucks that other people didn’t.”

“Ok!” Leo stood, feeling his eyes begin to prick. “I’m going to the bathroom, be right back.” 

He didn’t have to go to the bathroom. He just needed to escape before his eyes started leaking in public. Leo was not in the mood to feel all the stares on him while he was trying to wipe his eyes. 

Percy always did that. Whether he meant to or not, he always brought up things that Leo wasn’t necessarily available to talk about. After they’d had such a great day Leo was for sure Percy wouldn’t mention anything, but here they go again. 

He knew talking about... certain things, was good for him. That didn’t make it any easier. Percy was so sweet, Leo knew his intentions were good however, he could have just left it at the caring part. 

He gathered himself together, fixing his hair in the mirror, throwing water on his face, all that movie shit, and went back to their table. Leo was surprised to see Percy there looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Leo waved a hand, dismissing it. 

  
  


From there, the conversation was scarce as they drove back home. Neither was sure what to talk about or even listen to on the radio. Leo thought about texting his mom with an “ _ Ayudame!” _ but that wouldn’t have gone over well. 

In the silence, Leo drifted off to sleep, head slumped against the window. When he woke up, they were not parked in his driveway. 

“So, I did rent a movie, for us to watch. Or I could just take you home.” He sat up to look over at Percy who was still looking upset like he was at the restaurant. 

“Okay, yeah, let’s do that.” Leo tried his best for a little smile but Percy was already out of the car. 

“Hey,” he called, jogging up to him. Percy stopped, turning his body slightly. 

Leo quickly wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

“Stop mopping like a  _ perrito _ . Ok?”

“I didn’t mean to make you upset,” his voice was muffled by Leo’s hair as Percy slowly wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist. 

“I know you didn’t. Sometimes, I don’t like hearing certain things. Reminds me of the past. There’s a lot of baggage to that, I know you know that. I also know that you’re trying to help and you do, really. I like spending time with you, so let’s just...have it be us. No mentions of, the other stuff,” Leo skated around the topic. 

“I...like. That you care about me enough to tell me. That you care about my needs. Right now, I need for you to stop being pouty because it makes me feel bad.”

Percy’s posture changed immediately, his doofy half-smile returning to his face. 

“You’ve got it, oh Captain my Captain.” 

Leo made a face before laughing. “No, I don’t like that either.” 

“Really? I thought that one was kind of creative,” laughing more. 

Percy’s grip tightened on Leo, his knees taking a slight bend and Leo knew exactly what was going on. 

“Don’t you da-” he was too late, already being lifted up, leg’s thrown around Percy’s waist. 

“Nope, no way, put me down.”

“I didn’t hear a please,” Percy singsonged. 

“ _ Please.” _

“Alright.” With a shrug of his shoulders, they were both falling into a soft mound of snow in Percy’s yard. For the first time all winter, it didn’t melt as soon as Leo touched it. The snow felt like nothing but fluff in his hands, but it wasn’t evaporating either. 

On impulse, he made a snowball, chucking it into Percy’s funny looking face. It caught on his eyelashes and while Leo could admit it was charming, he also couldn’t stop laughing. 

And so ensures the biggest snowball fight the island has ever seen. Don’t ask either party who the winner was, they’ll only say themselves. By the time they got inside, their clothes were muddy and wet, with a pink tint in the skin. 

After showers and hot chocolate making, they finally sat down to watch their movie. Leo wouldn’t say it but he’s not sure Percy would be getting his sweatshirt back. 

Neither of them got to see what happened at the end. They’d fallen asleep a while ago, slumped against each other, Percy’s snores more soothing than one would think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! It's been so long! I'm getting back into the swing of things here at school so, hopefully, updates will become more regular! This chapter was more along the lines of filler/fun, but questions will be answered soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Subscribe to be notified when I update and comment, it encourages me to write faster~


	8. Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the bearer of unconditional things  
> You held your breath and the door for me  
> Thanks for your patience

The first day back at school, Leo was hoping he could fade away into obscurity as he had at the beginning of the year. He would quickly learn that was not the case as he walked in the doors with Percy by his side. He wanted to chalk it up to the existence of Percy’s new wardrobe but they were still under the same uniformed dress code as they had been the first day of school. No, it seemed small talk in a small town turned into big conversation with the people in it. Especially the people he went to school with. Leo wasn't sure how, but over break, someone had caught wind of them spending time together, growing closer, and it had become a big topic of discussion around the class. 

Apparently, people still thought of Leo as the mysterious transfer student even though he had been in school with these people for a whole semester now. Not that it mattered. If they wanted to think of him that way, so be it. He’d be leaving soon enough…

Leo never really understood why people were so entertained with others business. He’d never been one to gossip or be nosy. It just wasn’t his thing. He grew up watching white ladies in Texas whispering over tea sitting on a porch. He didn’t want to be apart of that  _ Southern Living  _ magazine cover. 

The day went on without incident. People would avoid him as usual although he felt the curious and questioning glances of students in the hall turning to watch him. It was unnerving but he brushed it away as easily as he could. Leo knew Percy would have something to say at the end of the day which he wasn’t particularly looking forward to. 

During lunch hour, Leo took his regular place in the library, reading a newly added history book while eating an apple. He was just getting to economics when the book was taken from under him, green eyes catch his own. 

“Wanna see something cool?” Percy slammed the book closed, causing the librarian, Mr. Connell, to give them a stern look. 

Leo sighed, knowing he didn’t have a choice and offered his hand. Percy easily pulled him up and they walked swiftly to the back of the library. Leo almost burst into laughter when Percy put his hand on a book as if to pull it. 

It was stopped cold in his throat when the book actually gave way and the wall spun. 

Amun Boarding School. He’s literally in a Nickelodeon show. 

The hallway was dimly lit with torches on the stone walls. It wasn’t cold like he would expect, or like they lead you to believe on TV. The floors were lined with a red and golden carpet. On the walls, between the torches, golden framed pictures were hung. Leo stopped to look at one, he couldn’t make out the year but very quickly, his eyes caught with his mother's. She was younger then, no more than Leo’s age. To her left, with an arm around Esperanza’s waist was his father, Hector. They were both smiling with a small group of people. Leo’s eyes gazed over to see Sally and Poe as well. 

On the plague, he could make out a name. “The Unexplainables,” he murmured to himself. Huh, how ironic, he’d known all along.

“Leo?” Percy called out from ahead of him. 

“Yeah I-” he was stuck looking at the picture, not wanting to leave the aura he was feeling. “Percy, what is this? Where are we going?” 

“I told you,” he walked over to Leo, “when we got back to school I’d show you the clubhouse.”

Leo looked at him in disbelief. It was obvious he had been expecting a classroom with some beanbags but  _ this _ ? Never in a million years. 

“Come on,” Percy took his hand and lead him down the last few steps of the hallway to an open room. 

The inside was decorated with the same red and gold color scheme. Couches were littered around the area, as well as a couple of desk and bookshelves filled to the brim. There was a fireplace that warmed Leo right to the core, he had a feeling it hadn’t been extinguished in ages. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think...that you live in a YA fantasy novel and I’ve never expressed it until now but this is all a coma induced Wattpad dream where I insert my name here,” Leo blinked. 

“Um. I don’t know about any of that, but it is a little crazy,” Percy laughed. He leads Leo over to the fireplace, pointing out a crest Leo hadn’t seen before. 

It was hard to make out from wear over the years, but etched into the stone was a pegasus surrounded by laurel wreaths. Below that was the same name Leo had seen before, 

“Welcome to the Book Room!” Percy smiled.

“Took you long enough,” Leo startled at the voice, turning to his left to see two girls he hadn’t noticed were in the room with them. 

“I should have known you two were in on this craziness,” a little laugh escaped him as he addressed Piper and Rachel. The two girls grinned back at him before going in for a hug. Leo was fond of them, he guessed. It had taken him some time, but over winter break, spending more and more time with them warmed him up. 

They sat around the table, finally giving Leo the insight they had been holding back. 

All of their parents had gone to this school and joined this club, the same reason they had. It was a safe space to be themselves. 

The town was filled with mystical Unexplainables and it was their job almost to learn about all of them and keep the people in it safe. Their parents had done it, they were all in the picture, now it was their turn. 

Piper’s mother, Annalisa, was descended from the Veela, a myth Leo thought only existed in Harry Potter. It explained why she was so unearthly beautiful. She was the club's unofficial event planner. 

Rachel’s family were descended from mystics and oracles. It was spotty, but she could tell the future. All of her paintings were depictions of what could happen. Chances are if she painted it, it was fate. 

Leo’s head was spinning with all of the information but for once since moving to the new town, he hasn't turned away from it. Leo was excited to hear more, to read through the history books, see what his parents had done. What abilities did his mother have? Was his father like Leo? Or could he do something else? 

He knew he was getting excited by the look on Percy’s face. It always got soft and a red touch took to the tip of his nose when he looked at Leo. 

This was a major step. Leo had been so afraid of his ancestry and felt like his mom had dropped a bomb on him. Just one more thing to make him the odd kid out. Now, knowing there was a whole community of people like him, who liked what they were? It turned the tables completely. Leo felt ready and wanting to talk to his mother about it all. To really learn about his family. About the things that make him special. 

Percy grabbed his hand under the table, his hand a little shaky. Leo knew not to ask now, he’d wait until they got back home. 

“So who else is a part of this that I should know about?” 

“Hey guys,” a new voice entered the room. Leo turned to look, the smile dropping off of his face and his body going through a wave of emotions. 

His grip loosened on Percy and he looks like he’s seen a ghost. 

Because there was no way. 

There was no way Travis Stoll was standing in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo~ 
> 
> Be expecting another update soon y'all~


	9. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the best listener that I've ever met  
> You're my best friend  
> What took me so long?

“Leo?” Percy whispered in his ear. He was cautious to take his hand again after the way the other's grip had slackened. 

Leo just shook his head. He needed an explanation and now, but he wasn’t sure how to begin to ask. No one knew what Travis even looked like! Had Travis been looking for him since Leo moved? Had Travis _found_ him? What was he going to tell his mom? What the hell was he going to tell _Percy_? 

“Hey Connor,” Rachel got up to give him a hug. Leo got up too. 

_Connor?_

“Do you have a brother?” Leo blurted, taking a stumbling step forward. 

Percy put two and two together. 

Connor looked at Leo like he had grown a second head. 

“Yeah, I…” Connor squinted as if looking for memory in thin air. _“Leo.”_

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, gripping onto the chair nearest to him. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Um...do you two know each other?” Piper laughed awkwardly looking between the two.

“I dated his brother.”

“He dated my brother.”

Leo felt his eyes prick. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of these people. 

“Where did-, I mean, Travis never talked about you,” Leo’s voice was almost at a whisper. Percy wasn’t sure how to comfort him without bringing up a rush of emotions he knew Leo wouldn’t thank him for, so he hung back. 

“I’m not surprised, but he always talked about you,” Connor gave him the smallest smile. Leo couldn’t tell if it was pity or not. 

“Really?” When had Travis had the time to write to or call a brother Leo knew nothing about? 

Connor sighed. “I guess I should explain.”

They gathered back around the table, Connor Stoll taking a seat at the head. He took a deep breath before shooting into his story. 

“When Travis and I were younger our father, Henry Stoll, was sure that the unexplainable gene would pass to Travis since he’s the older sibling. My dad comes from a long line of thieves and tradesman, I’m sure you’ve heard of the 40 thieves? My mom is a regular woman so it wasn’t like we were getting supernatural genes from both sides.

“We were getting older and there was still no sign of anything from either of us and dad thought this was the end of our family line. We have an older brother named Luke but no ones has heard from him since his mom died. Then, in a Walmart,” Connor laughed, “I talked a man into giving us a 60inch flat screen. I was five. Dad was ecstatic and...Travis knew something was up.

“My abilities only grew from that point on. I got stronger and stronger and for Travis...nothing.

“Eventually, our parents divorced and Dad moved out to the island, taking me with him and leaving Travis with mom. It was easier for them that way.

“Travis and I would talk from time to time. That’s how I know about you, he even sent a few pictures with you in ‘em. Travis thought you may have been like me but I had no idea you were here. Or that you two had broken up, I’m sorry.” 

Leo waved a dismissing hand. “That explains why he never talked about you. And why he never told me his suspicions I just...did he tell you he was leaving? Texas I mean? Weeks before my dad- I moved here, Travis skipped town. I haven’t heard from him since last April.” He knew there was worry in his voice that shouldn’t be there. Travis had left him, _alone_. With everything in him, Leo knew he shouldn’t, but he still cared. 

“He hasn’t spoken to me since around that time either.”

Hmm. Okay then. 

“He always said good things, if that makes you feel any better,” Connor offered with a small smile. 

That smile told Leo that Connor knew exactly how his brother could be. It made his blood boil. 

What an awful person. If Connor cared about Travis as much as Leo di-had, he knew Connor was hurting. 

“Not really, but thank you,” he allowed a laugh to escape him, it felt genuine and made the smile on the other's face look more real as well. 

“I wish I had a secret runaway brother,” Rachel mumbled.

“No you don’t,” Connor shook his head vehemently, causing the table to laugh and set the mood back to normal. 

Leo’s not sure why, but there was an unsettled pit in his stomach as if he knew something was going to happen soon and wasn’t sure what it was. 

  
  


After school, Percy drove them to Leo’s house, promises of doing homework together which usually turned into them arguing about something less important. 

Leo poured himself a cup of coffee and returned to his physics, opening the heavy book with a groan. 

Only for it to be immediately closed by a Percy looking at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“Sorry about Connor I-”

“You had no idea. So there’s no need to apologize. It’s not every day your ex has an identical little brother who lives on the island you just moved to,”

“I know but I should have-”

“Should have what? Percy?” Leo took his hand, it was still shaking from earlier. 

“Do you need a bath?”

“...yes please.”

The first time this had happened, Leo had been extremely confused. Percy had come over during the break, like usual, but he’d been acting weird the entire time. His energy was low and his hands were shaking like crazy. 

Leo ended up texting Sally to see if she knew what was going on while Percy was distracted with the TV. 

“He needs a bath,” is all she replied. 

So Leo drew him one. 

Now he knew that it was because Percy’s body was having a salt deficiency. Atlanteans were salt-water people. During the summer and the beginning of the school year, it wasn’t as bad, the school pool had just been upgraded with the new salt-water technology but winter was the worst. Swim season was over and it was easier to take showers because of the cold air. 

Leo kept a large bag of sea salt under the sink for this exact purpose. 

He waited for Percy to bring his head back from under the water to start talking again. 

“There really is nothing you could have done so please, stop worrying. I was just shocked is all.”

“I don’t like that he can do that to you. Especially when he’s not even here.”

“Do what?” Leo asked, running a thumb over the scales on Percy’s arm. 

“When his name comes up or when you talk about him, you get really worried and nervous. I don’t like that he makes you feel that way,” Percy caught his warm hand, dragging it under the water. 

“I don’t know what to say. He was a really big part of my life for a long time, I’m still-”

“I know you are, I know. You’re still getting over him,” Percy said softly, “I just wish there was something I could do to make it easier.”

Leo’s heart swelled. 

It didn’t do that often. But it reminded him that Percy cared. He really really did. It wiped all thoughts of Travis and his toxic behaviors right out of Leo’s mind. 

“You do.” Leo pulled his other hand to hold the side of Percy’s face. “Just by being here, with me, you make it so much easier.” 

“And that’s why I get so cautious, Percy. You make everything...so much better I-” he let out an irritated huff. “I can’t lose that.” 

“Travis was an asshole who let go of one of the best things he’s probably ever had.” It wasn’t an opinion. Percy stated it as a fact. 

“Now, I-I get my chance so I’m thankful he was a _carbon_.” Percy hiccuped a laugh, reaching up to grab the hand that was on his face. 

“I’ve wanted you so badly from the first time I saw you, Leo, you have to understand. _Estoy en esto para el largo plazo.”_

Leo wanted to cry. 

He did something much more impulsive instead. 

Without a second to spare, Leo pressed his lips onto Percy’s, eyes slamming shut. 

It wasn’t perfect and there was something meaningful to the fact that it wasn’t. 

Leo felt days and weeks of repressed feelings pouring out of him. The feeling of connection had been lost to him for what felt like so long. This was at the same time what he wanted and what he needed. 

Percy had become his everything in the time that they had spent together. While it scared Leo, it also fueled him because he knew, Percy felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooooo! Don't forget to comment! It helps me a lot and makes me feel nice~


	10. Monster Among Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no no no, I can't take it  
> Oh no no no, I won't break your heart again  
> I don't wanna be a monster among men
> 
> Fragile, always 'bout to fall just like sand  
> Castles, three, two, one, go  
> Strong hold,  
> It's time for me to admit that I'm an  
> Asshole, so here I go

In the next couple of days, it felt as if nothing had changed. After the kiss, there was almost a silent agreement between the two as Percy finished his bath. It was something they both needed, a promise of sorts, but not something that Leo felt they needed to necessarily talk about or justify. They would continue to act as they had been and when the time was right, they would come to the (basically inevitable) conclusion. No need to rush what’s happening naturally. 

Didn't stop him from daydreaming about that moment during AP chem the next day. 

School was school but now that Leo knew about The Unexplainables, there was an underlying air of secrecy. He was apart of something no one else knew about. No one ever trusted him with big secrets like this. 

During lunch he'd take to the back of the library, walking through the long tunnel to be greeted by Connor and the rest.

Over time, he and Connor were becoming pretty good friends. They were able to talk and share with each other beyond the base level of first impressions. Connor's boyfriend Mitchell was an absolute joy as well. He was Piper's younger brother which made him half veela. Mitchell was extremely good looking and one of the most dangerous people Leo had ever met. 

It was nice getting close to other people, laughing and joking with them in ways he thought were once closed off. 

It also helped to get Percy off Leo's mind. 

He daydreamed constantly. The green-eyed teen took up so much of his brain space, he doodled more than he read during lunchtime. It also worried him. Ever since their moment in the bathroom, Percy hadn't been around as much. Leo wasn't sure if it was because of school or work. It wasn't like he didn't text or call, Percy just wasn't knocking at his window at 11pm. 

Not that it mattered. Leo trusted Percy and knew that whatever it was, Percy had his reasoning for being a little sparse. 

Plus, he knew he could be clingy at times. Depravity of human touch would do that to a person. So it all could just be in his head.

It was a Wednesday, the downfall of the week. Leo hadn't seen Percy face to face in a couple days but Percy had reassured him he would visit that night. He had decided to take lunch in the library instead of the club room, Connor being out on a field trip and all. 

He was going through all the books on cryptids that the town had, fascinated by how this secret community,  _ his  _ community, could keep everything so hush-hush.

The book was a little higher up than he bargained for so he stood on his tippy toes. 

Leo almost had it when a slender arm snaked around his shoulder and grabbed it for him. 

For a moment, he thought it was Percy until he determined the arm wasn't near tan enough to be his. 

He turned, opening his mouth to thank the student when Leo was met with the same pair of eyes he looked into his entire high school career. 

“Travis,” was all he could whisper out as the book was offered in front of him.

“Hey, baby. Long time no see.”

Leo didn't know what to do. He felt his eyes well up because that was really him. After  _ months  _ this was really his Travis Stoll. Not a look-alike brother or some other blond but actually  _ him. _

He was so overwhelmed that muscle memory took over, his arms flying around Travis’ neck in a hug, knocking the book out of his hand. 

Travis chuckled against his neck, arms wrapping around Leo's waist, the hug as tight as ever. 

“What are you doing here?” Leo mumbled, taking a deep breath in. Travis still smelled like the same old cologne. 

“I was trying to find you silly.” 

Leo was taken aback by that. “Really, because I-”

“Yes really. And I'm so happy I did.” He did that thing Leo really liked, taking his hands and kissing his palms. 

With his not-so-newfound abilities, Leo was scared his lips would burn, but nothing happened. 

“Well, why did you-”

“Shh babe come on there's time to talk about all of that later. Instead, why don't we go out to lunch, skip the rest of the day, huh?” Travis winked at him and Leo's chest scrunched up. 

“No, Travis, I-” he pulled his hand away, “I can't just skip school and hang out. You should have be-”

“It'll be like old times,” Travis said, taking the hand back. 

A flood of memories ran shock through him. Some things he had completely forgotten about like they were dragged up from the recesses of his mind. Each one had to do with Travis. The first time they met, the first laugh, the first date, their first time together. Things that made Leo's heart melt.

Then the memories shifted. Every unpleasant moment they had had. Flashes and flashes of himself crying and unanswered text messages. Immense pain from watching the only true love of his life flirt with other people in front of his face. The worthlessness of watching Travis leave him over and over. That melting feeling was soon replaced with boiling in his veins.

Leo slipped his hand away, a sharp exhale when his palm hit the cool air. That has never happened before but he was sure it wasn't just “by chance”. He was starting to see how nothing ever was. 

“Leo?” There was actual concern in Travis’ voice.

“Huh? I-I mean.” He thought back to what he just saw but he needed answers. “Yeah. Let's go.”

Leo feels like he's in an alternate reality as he sits in the familiar front seat of Travis’ car. He can only think about texting Percy, which he’s done...five times now, to no answer. Percy is usually calling him by the time he types the first letter. 

“Baby, really?” Travis says from over top a menu. He'd picked some small diner near the middle of town. They had barely spoken, Leo still nervously checking his phone every five minutes. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he placed his phone screen down, hoping he wouldn't be as tempted. 

“So let's cut to the chase-”

“How are you? How's school?” Travis interrupted, reaching across the table for Leo's hand. This time, he willed himself not to pull any memories out, and it worked. Huh, he was getting a hang on this thing slowly but surely. 

“I'm doing okay, I guess and school is fine but I really wanna talk about-”

“Who knew you would have moved to such a little town. I'm sure Esperanza likes it. When can I see her?”

“Trav!” Leo felt his control on the situation slipping like it had so many times before. “Travis you know why I came with you. I haven't seen you for nine months. Nine! Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls? Why-” he was cut off by Travis leaping across the table to put his lips on Leo's. 

To his surprise, he wasn't able to even think about what was going on until the memory of that first kiss came up again. 

They were in the science classroom, working on a project during lunch. The teacher had just stepped out to the bathroom and Travis was playing around a little too much for Leo to handle. Quickly, a dumb starring contest turned into Travis pulling him in by the waist and Leo reaching up to seal the deal. In many ways, it was what Leo's idea of perfect was back then. Travis was the perfect boy and they would have the perfect relationship. 

It then warped to show the first time Travis had left. He'd given Leo a kiss the night before the start of a school week and if he's known that'd be the last one for seventeen days, he would have made it last. 

Travis didn't even spare him a glance once on those days. Leo was in a constant state of questioning. Did he do something wrong? Was he enough? Was Travis upset with him? He didn't know the answer but he felt awful. 

Then Travis came back. 

After two and a half weeks he came back and acted as if everything was normal. And it became normal. He would go, not speaking to him for weeks at a time and come back, showering Leo with affections. 

This is...this is no different. Right? 

He drove him home once he paid for dinner, walking him to the door. 

“I'm glad you decided to ditch with me,” Travis said. 

“I'm glad you decided to show your face again.” Was that the truth? 

“You know I would never leave you. You're my everything.” 

That little voice came back in Leo's head  _ “he's lying” _ .

“I've gotta run. But I'll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, sure,” please, no. 

“I love you, baby,” Travis stepped up to him, putting another kiss on his lips. It burned. 

“See you,” and Leo slipped inside. 

His head was spinning and his body was aching. He has no idea what just happened. His life was like a big messed up  _ Telenovela _ and he was the main character who couldn't catch a break.

He wanted Percy, he needed Percy, which is all Leo could think as he walked up the stairs. 

Still, no texts and no calls, and Leo had been trying all night. 

It was like everything he had fought so hard for within himself was falling apart. How could Travis just walk back into his life like that and... he still loved him? Leo could not believe Travis had said that! 

Nine months he had lived without confusion and heartache. It looks like all of that's been put on the reverse. 

“Percy, please please pick up.” Voicemail.

After the ninth try, Leo was feeling rejected and ultimately disappointed. Was he being ignored?

“Percy I really...I really think I need you right now so, fuck you for not picking up. I really need you to be here for me.” His breathing turned shallow until he cried himself into a panic, eventually fall asleep.

Leo called again every night, usually leaving a different voicemail. 

“I'm sorry for what I said the night before. I-I didn't mean it. Come over so we can talk?”

“Percy please can we talk? I would really like to see you.”

“Are you avoiding me in school too? I haven't seen you in a few days?”

“Percy please I-I miss you.”

Instead of Percy being at his house when school was over, it was Travis and his car parked in the driveway, wanting to take Leo on some adventure. 

He found everything getting more and more confusing until he couldn't think about it anymore.

Was he cheating on Travis with Percy? Was he cheating on Percy with Travis? The only clear thing was that they were both assholes. But he needed someone. 

So he turned to Connor. 

Connor was shocked to learn his brother was in town. Why hadn’t Travis said anything to him if the two still talked? Travis had to know his brother lived here.

“Have you-“ Leo started as he walked into the meeting room. 

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t heard from Travis either,” Connor shrugged. 

“What is going on!” He plopped into a chair. Leo knew he looked worse for wear, he had a mirror. His hair was limp and there were bags under his eyes but he had been so stressed it didn’t matter. 

“I think it’s all tied together. We’ll figure it out.” 

It didn’t feel like they ever would.

Leo came home from school alone, again, not even surprised to see Travis had broken his week and a half streak of waiting in Leo’s driveway. 

He went right up to his bed and fell asleep, done with today. 

At around 10pm, there was a rapping on his window that woke him up. Who knocks on a window? 

Unless…

“Leo.”

“Percy.”

He all but pulled the other into the room, locking him in a hug. 

A jolt was sent through both of them. Almost like a connector cable being plugged together. Something about them, about this, was extremely right. 

Percy pushed away to see Leo’s face, tracing a finger over his features. 

“It’s been that bad?”

“Yes, it’s been that bad  _ asshole _ ! Where have you been I-“

“I know, I’m sorry. I wish I could have been here but I, I can’t explain really. I would if I could trust me.”

Leo did, wholeheartedly.

He could also feel it. Some emotion that was bubbling under Percy’s skin. 

“Stop trying to read me.”

“You do it to me all the time-“ Leo looked in his eyes, moving a hand to Percy’s face. It was like he finally understood how Percy knew everything about him at the beginning of the year. He couldn’t read as clearly, not yet anyway, but Leo would force it out. 

“What are you hiding?” 

He could see little glimpses of memory, and in color which, was new. 

“You  _ do _ have a secondary,” Percy whispered, Leo almost didn’t catch it. What is that? 

He shook his head, “ _ Aye no, mi alma gemela,  _ that’s not what we should be talking about right now. You’ll strain yourself.” Percy took his hand off of his face. 

He was shocked about how much clearer the pictures were. He could read every emotion with such clarity, the memory in bold color in his mind. Leo was learning so fast, advancing so quickly. When had this happened? Percy being gone-

“Then stay. Please.” Leo choked out. “I, have been so confused.”

“Leo I can’t-“

“Travis is back. And I’d never thought I’d say this but he’s being better to me than you have been these past few days.”

“You’re gone without a trace and won’t tell me where. I’ve developed this new ability thing that seems to be connected to you that you  _ seem _ to have known about this whole time and won’t explain. I put my emotions on the line for you and step outside of my comfort zone and you treat it as a kiss and run and I-“

“I feel like I should really fucking hate you but I keep feeling this need to be around you and it’s hurting me.” He couldn’t keep himself together as the tears fell. He’d been so emotionally unstable since Travis appeared. 

“This is exactly why I-...” Percy trailed off. 

“Yes?” He stood expectantly, waiting for the Percy he knew, the one he cared for, trusted so much, to reappear. 

“I can’t be with you anymore.”

His heart shattered. 

Leo laughed. Cold, hard.

_ “Vete al diablo.”  _ Leo spat. “Get out of my house.”

“Leo, wait I-“

“Out!” 

He watched as Percy jumped from the window, locking it behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm alive and back, kinda sorta. Usually, this is the part where I apologize for being gone but...with the state of the world, do you blame me? As a black woman of color and also a musical theatre major in university, these last few months have been extremely taxing on me. I completely lost the drive to work or engage with anything creative which means this story. The chapters that I will be posting within the next few days are prewritten from back in February and haven't been touched since then. This story held a special spot for me, but I have lost the motivation to finish it for the time being. In the future, once things stop seeming so bleak, I may begin to work on it again, but right now, besides for a few personal projects I've had going for years with a friend, I feel the need to begin new, fresh projects to try and boost my own morale. Especially with my school year starting this week, I want to feel the joy of creation again. I'm sure there are people who sympathize with me. So, while this story is not a goodbye forever, it is a ta ta for now. Thank you all for reading and commenting if you did. Please continue to stay safe, wear masks and know that black lives matter, today, tomorrow, and always. 
> 
> With love,   
> Olympia <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with another story! As you can see by the question mark in the number of chapters, I haven't finished this one yet and don't know how long it's going to be/when I will finish it so hopefully, you're in for the ride! I do have the next five or so chapters written and ready to be posted but I'm going to try to stick to a weekly updating schedule. Not necessarily a specific time but every Friday, expect a new update from me! So be sure to turn on your subscriptions. Thank you so much for ready and don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
